


College Sucks

by fairypiece5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Monsters, More tags will come as chapters progress, Multi, Necromancer Pidge, Necromancy, Pixie Hunk, Pixies, Rock troll Shay, Vampire Allura (Voltron), Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairypiece5/pseuds/fairypiece5
Summary: College is supposed to be the best time for a young adult, especially for a young vampire attending a college for monsters. However, it was not supposed to be the place where Lance accidentally made a binding pact with another vampire that he despised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is going to be a multi-chapter fic. How many? As many as it takes for me to get this story done. This is only my second fic, first multi, so please be patient and kind :) Have fun reading!

Moving into the dorms was supposed to be the best day in Lance's life. There were new friends to be made, new people to meet, possible blossoming romances when he randomly helps someone pick up their luggage they dropped. Today was supposed to be smooth sailing. Not a day where you accidentally make a pact with the one person in the whole monster world that you despise.

Altea University had been around for thousands of years, open to all monsters and species. Except for humans. There were forms for every different type of monsters. You had your stereotypical monsters like vampires, werewolves, mermaids, witches, fairies, and trolls. But Altea University was a university for all monsters, not just the more abundant. There was one big dorm in the middle of every other dorm meant for any species that did not have enough of its own kind for a dorm, which also housed the reception desk.

Lance was happily making his way to that said dorm building when he saw a hefty looking guy freaking out at the reception desk. The man was actually quite a looker. He wore a orange headband that kept away some of his hair from his face, cargo shorts, and a shirt that had the Pixel logo on it. Lance, being the kind, helpful, and modest person he was, decided to try to help.

“Hey big guy! What’s the problem? This old hag giving you problems?” In Lance's defense, the receptionist was a old hag. Old hags were always receptionist, it was like they were made for the job whether it be in the human or monster world. 

The big guy jumped in surprise. “Umm, no. Well, I mean she is giving me problems, that’s, like, her job. I’m pretty sure she is doing her best to find my room number, right?” The old hag just stared. “Okay, so maybe not.”

“Did you try please?” Lance asked.

The guy stared at him for a couple of seconds. “Of course I tried please! She hasn’t even said one word to me! She's just sitting there with a judgmental stare that's like, ‘This pixie be trippin' if he think I will give him the information he needs.’” The guy clenched his hands in his hair and groaned, turning to the hag, “Which you know, I need!”

Lance was trying not to laugh, really, but the big guy was just the right amount of dramatic flair. “So I'm guessing you're looking for the fairy dorm since you're a pixie?”

“No, no no no.” The guy quickly said, “Fairies and pixies are two different species. Fairies have wings, small, trick people with riddles, and are evil beyond all reason. We pixies are sweet, lovable, and don't have wings.”

Lance tried to hide his smile while asking, “What about the dust?”

“Dust? When did dust get mentioned in this conversation. Unless you were looking at the old hag and saw du- wait a minute!” The guy gasped, “Are you seriously asking to see if I have pixie dust? Because, well first of all, rude. Second of all, there is no such thing as pixie dust. Where did humans even get that idea? I like things clean, dust is dirty. Hereby, no pixie dust.”

“Okay, okay. I was just asking. I never met a pixie before. Just wanting to make sure.”

The big guy sighed, “Well, I guess I cant blame you. I’ve been seeing a lot of different species I’ve never seen before today.” He smiled at Lance, “Let's let bygones be bygones. Just make sure to remember fairies and pixies are two separate creatures.”

“Pixies are in the fairy dorm.” The old hag interjected.

The big guy shot a death glare at her, “I hate you so much right now.”

Lance started giggling. He could see this guy being a great friend. Lance had been around for a long time, but he never met someone that he felt could be a great friend so early on. He was 218 years old, so he knew a thing a two about friends.

A line at the reception desk was building up behind the two as they were having their conversation, so Lance decided it was time to let others go.

“Well, I saw the fairy dorm on my way over here. Want me to help you carry your bags?” The guy had a lot of bags piled by the desk. Lance was all for getting to spend more time with him, so helping with bags was no problem. “By the way, what is your name?”

The guy gasped, “You were planning on helping me with my bags without knowing my name?” He fluttered his lashes, “Such a gentleman. My name is Hunk by the way.”

“Hunk?”

“Yes, the name is Hunk.”

“Is that even a real name?”

“You're not even a real name!”

Lance and Hunk maintained eye contact for a while before they both started laughing. “My name is Lance, and yes I want to help you with your bags.”

“Great, definitely more help than this old hag.” Hunk started grabbing bags, so Lance grabbed what he couldn’t fit in his arms any more.

They started making their way across the dorm area of the campus observing all of the other monsters that were there. The dorms all looked different considering that the residents of the dorms were to take care of their own buildings. Some of the dorms even looked like they were aquariums, one was covered in vines, and another seemed invisible unless the sun was hitting it just right.

Just as Lance was about to point out the fairy dorm, a small creature rammed into him out of nowhere.

“Ouch! When did this path have poles in it?” The small creature looked up at Lance, it's hazel eyes looking him over. “Oh, not a pole. I'm sorry, you're just tall.”

Lance started at the creature for a few seconds before saying, “I thought humans weren't allowed here?”

“I am not a human! I'm a necromancer, humans do not have the power to bring back the dead or any of the other real magic powers.” The necromancer huffed, “Besides, you look more human than I do.”

“Ohh, she totally burned you dude.” Hunk started laughing as Lance glared at her.

“First of all, humans wished they looked as amazing as I do. Second of all, in my defense, you looked like a human. And lastly, I am a vampire. We look a lot like humans because humans used to be a good food source.” I mean come on, why would anyone think Lance, one of the most gorgeous men, was something like a human. “I also feel betrayed right now, Hunk. You don't accuse best friends of getting burned.”

Hunk gasped, “OMG, I wasn’t expecting I would be your best friend already. This is all moving so fast. I need, like, some time to come to terms with this.”

While Lance was started giggling with Hunk, the necromancer just stared in bewilderment at them.  
“Are you two okay? I didn’t interrupt your little love fest did I?” She clapped a hand on Lance's and Hunk's shoulders. “Cause I really don’t care, but like, don’t have your lovefest in the middle of the pathways. Monsters are trying to walk on them.”

Hunk covered his face with his hands trying not to blush at her words while Lance placed his hand over his heart and gasped.

“This is a friend-fest, not a lovefest. And even if was a lovefest, you could show some happiness and appreciate that we found each other so soon on this day, the move in day.” Lance explained. 

The girl started laughing at that and Lance and Hunk couldn’t help but to join in. She had quite a loud voice for being so small, but she made up for it with her bright eyes and wild looking short hair. She was wearing a light green shirt that had many different color stains on them, and a dark green skirt.

“The names Pidge. Where are you two heading?” She asked after her laughing calmed down.

Hunk took a few breaths before answering for them, “We are heading towards my dorm. My names Hunk, and this is Lance.” He patted Lance's shoulder. “And where are you heading off to in such a hurry? Or well it seemed like a hurry, but it might not have been since you’ve stopped and have been talking to us. But them again you might have just forgotten that you were in a hurry and we are just in your way now. Oh no, are we in your way because I won’t be able to forgive myself if we are?”

Pidge glanced at Lance, “Is he always this longwinded?”

Lance shrugged. “I just met him a while ago.”

“And he's your best friend already.”

“Absolutely. I have to claim his best friend spot before some other monster does.”

Pidge let out a huff of laughter and looked at Hunk, “I wasn’t in a hurry, I just wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Hunk let out a relieved sigh, “That’s great! I was so worried.”

Pidge walked over to some of the bags Hunk had put down while talking and picked a couple up. “Well I don’t have anything to do for now since I already moved into my dorm. Can I come with you two?”

Hunk and Lance started tearing up as they looked at Pidge. “Hunk, I think we landed a daughter.”

“This is the beat day of my life. I get a best friend and a daughter. I never saw it coming.”

“That's it. I take back my offer.”

Pidge started to make off like the was going to leave, but Lance grabbed her arm and started dragging her. “No take backsies! You're in this friendship now. Don’t you see how happy Hunk is?”

Hunk had a teary smile on his face, and wiped a fake tear off his cheek.

“Fine,” Pidge grumbled “But only because I feel like I’m gonna be rewarded when we get to the dorm,” she glanced at Lance, “And I am going to ask you all about vampires because I thought you guys can't be in the sunlight.”

Lance chuckled and started walking in the direction of the fairy dorm. The other two watched him for a couple of seconds before following. 

The walk to the dorm was mainly silent, except for Hunk and Pidge exchanging some words. However, it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. One of them would occasionally point out and comment on some of the other dorms since some of the buildings were vibrant colors and some were dull in comparison. 

Lance still favored the aquatic dorms, but he still thought that the dorm that seemed to be permanently on fire was cool. 

They stopped in front of a dorm that clearly belonged to the fairy creatures. It was about three stories high, plants and vines emerging from every crook and cranny of the building. Outside there were fairy circles and what looked to be an herb garden. On the front entrance there was a sign that read “Fairy Dorms.” It truly looked magical.

“Okay, so I am not happy at being grouped in with the fairies,” Hunk started “But this place looks amazing! I already see herbs that I am dying to get my hands on to use in a few recipes I have been wanting to try.”

“Ready to put your bags away?” Lance asked “You can get settled into your room, and then we can meet up again?”

Pidge was already nodding her head “Wanna exchange numbers so that we can decide on a place and let each other know when we're ready?”

“Sounds great!” Hunk exclaimed, already reaching for the phone that was in his pocket.

The three exchanged numbers, and parted different ways. Lance decided head back to his dorm room. He had already placed his luggage in the room, but he had become bored earlier and that was why he had decided to go out and meet some new people moving in. He would have spent the time getting to know his new roommate, but the guy hadn’t showed up yet. Lance hoped his roommate was moved in by now so that he would have someone to talk to while he waited for Pidge and Hunk.

The vampire dorm was pretty cool in Lance's own opinion. The dorm was three stories high, dark red bricks, windows tinted, large trees surrounding it, and even a cave was close behind it. Pidge wasn’t completely wrong in believing the vampire stereotype that they couldn’t be in sunlight, it just depended on where the vampire was born. Lance was born in the sunny island of Cuba, so he had a resistance to being burned in the sun. Lance did know some vampires that were born closer to the poles and couldn’t allow the sun to touch them without literally catching on fire. Some vampires just had to where a lot of sunscreen and they would be good to go outside and enjoy the sun.

As he was climbing up the steps to the dorm, he saw his oldest sister Allura. She was talking with her fiancé, Shiro, when she noticed Lance. She waved excitedly at him and beckoned him over. 

“Lance! It is so good to see that you made it! Shiro and I were just about to go look for you.”

She ran up to Lance and gave him a welcomed hug. Shiro came up beside them and patted Lance on the shoulder. “It's been a few months since I last saw you, looks like you grew taller again.”

“Well of course I have! These dashing good looks have to have room to grow.”

Shiro chuckled and started walking back towards the dorm, “Well, since your ‘dashing good looks' need room to grow, you can head to your room. It's room 305.”

“Booyah! Top floor!” Lance fist pumped, “I knew having my future brother-in-law being dorm head would come in handy. Also didn’t appreciate your quotation marks when talking about my dashing looks.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just head to your room.”

Lance waved bye to Allura and Shiro as he headed to the elevator to head up to the third floor.  
Allura and Shiro were still a relatively new couple. Lance and Allura were two of the children of a very powerful vampire clan that had a large say in what was allowed and not allowed in the vampire community. Allura was supposed to marry into the Kogane clan to form an alliance, however the only son that the Kogane clan had refused to marriage. It created a big feud that was only settled when the Shirogane clan suggested a proposal between them and the McClain clan. The Shirogane clan is a neutral clan that does not side with any other clan and is the main mediator between almost every vampire clan. They are also close to the Kogane clan, so marrying into the Shirogane clan was the closest to the Kogane clan that there could be. Luckily, Shiro and Allura hit it off right off the bat, and they were both very happy to agree to the marriage between them. It was agreed to wait until both of them finished with college so that they wouldn't have to worry about all of the chaos that planning a wedding such as there’s would bring. 

Still, Lance continued to hold a grudge against the Kogane clan. Not only did their son decline a marriage with the most beautiful vampire in existence, but they also were friendly with werewolves. 

That stereotype about vampires and werewolves hating each other? That was real. Werewolves had at one point in history had turned humankind against vampires and were responsible for one of the largest massacres of vampires. They sold off locations were vampires lived, and the humans were more than happy to invade and kill. After a few clans escaped, vampires became more nomadic and moved around so that they could not be located. Vampires did eventually get their revenge when they released information about a certain silver metal easily killing werewolves. After the retaliation, the sour blood between the two races simmered down and the two decided that it was best to just keep their distance from each other and humans. So it was pretty infuriating seeing that a vampire clan was being friendly towards a race that caused so much blood to be spilled. 

He was ready to see if his roommate had similar taste in room style, or if his whole dorm room aesthetic was going to be messed up. While he wasn’t a huge fan of humans, they sure did know how to make good space decorations. Space was a big deal for Lance, he was planning to be the first vampire in space. 

Lance was also hoping his roommate didn’t go through his blood fridge. He had a stock pile of pig blood because it was illegal for vampires to feed on human blood. Pig blood was the next best thing, and Lance was not fond of sharing his food.

As Lance finally reached room 305, he heard a loud thump through the door. 

“Ohh man! He better not be messing with my stuff!” Lance yanked the door open, “Dude, if you threw any of my thin- Hey man, are you okay?”

The guy in the room was curled in a ball on the floor, holding his head between his legs and arms. Lance went up to him quickly and tried to help him up, but his hand was knocked away.

The person on the floor raven hair was plastered on his forehead with sweat and he was shaking. He started panting ng as Lance got up to get something to wipe the sweat off.

Lance knelt back down by him, and tried to move his arms again. “Look, you gotta let me at least see your face so I can see if you’re running fever.”

Finally the guy stopped resisting and Lance got a look at his face. Despite the fact that this was the most gorgeous boy Lance had ever seen, his eyes were blood red. 

“When was the last time you fed?!” Lance ran to his blood stock and grabbed a bag if blood. Vampires had to have blood to survive. They could eat regular food without a problem, but blood had to be a part of the diet at least twice every month. If a vampire didn’t feed on any blood, they would slowly turn feral, and the first sign of not feeding on blood was the eye color changing to red. So seeing the red eyes on his roommate meant that his roommate hadn’t eaten for at least for two months.

Lance brought a sack of blood to his roommate that seemed like he was trying to get up, but Lance put his hand on his shoulder and got him to stay sitting down. 

“Hurry up and drink this.”

“I don’t want to drink that.” The roommate swatted the blood away from him.

“You don’t get to say no, you have to drink it or you will go crazy.”

“Blood is disgusting. I’m not drinking it.” He panted.

Was this guy crazy? Sure, some blood tasted weird, but most blood was delicious. The black haired guy tried to get up again but fell as he was rising. Lance caught him before he could hit the ground and slowly lowered him back to the floor. He was panting even harder and his fangs were starting to show.

“You can’t be picky right now!” Lance chastised him, “And stop trying to get up.”

The guy glared up at Lance, “I. Am. Not. Drinking. That.”

“Just drink it!”

“No, I know it's pig blood, and it's nasty!”

“How do you know what type of blood it is?!” 

“You’re fridge literally says ‘Lance's Piggy Bank!’”

“That doesn't mean anything!”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m still not drinking it.” He huffed and turned his head away.

Lance slapped his hand to his face and groaned, “Well then just drink my blood.”

He didn't realize what he had just said until he felt Keith stiffen by his leg. See, vampires don’t typically get their blood from each other. While it happens on occasion between immediate family members in need, offering your blood to someone else is not usually done. Lance was used to letting a younger sibling take a little blood from him once every few years, so he accidentally let this offer slip since the guy was reminding him of a tantrum one if his little brothers once threw.

Before Lance could take back the offer, the roommate quickly pinned Lance to the ground and grabbed his arm. Lance tried to wiggle out from under him, but a starving vampire gains enough strength to overpower their target.

Unfortunately for Lance, he was now this guy's target.

“Aw shit.” Lance gasped before he felt a pair of fangs puncture his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what sucks? Doors. Doors suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got it done before my fall semester started! Please enjoy!

It was very rare for Lance to ever feed off a living being. There was really no point since it was easy to collect blood and store it. Also, it was less messy. The few times he had fed on something directly was before he had hit his 100’s. His parents were very adamant that feeding directly should only be done in emergencies, and for learning purposes. Feeding directly from a living being was extremely thrilling. The hunt and the feeling of domination created a feeling of power. However, it also made one feel more primal and feral. There was no need for those feelings anymore, just being from a powerful clan was enough.

The few times his younger siblings had fed on Lance's blood didn’t bother him. It typically felt like being bit mosquito since their fangs hadn’t fully developed. A vampire's fangs do not fully develop until they are in their mid 100’s.

Being bit by his roommate though, it burned like hell. Some vampires would release a drug like substance when they bit something living so they wouldn’t cause them pain, but in his roommate’s haste and hazed state, he didn't. Lance felt like his blood was on fire as it was being taken from him. He tried to push the other off if him with his free arm, but the vampire was too strong in his feral state and Lance was being weakened from blood loss. 

Just as Lance felt like he was about to pass out, he felt the weight of the other being thrown off him. There was a loud crash, and someone had started yelling. As Lance started to open his eyes and his vision started to clear, he could see Allura hovering over him and checking his pulse and placing her hand on his cheek.

“Lance,” Allura starts speaking as she helps Lance sit up, “are you okay?”

He was about to try to answer when he heard another voice across the room, “What in the world were you thinking Keith? If we hadn’t been coming to see if Lance made it to his room, you could have killed him!”

Shiro was standing face to face with his roommate, Keith apparently, who was glaring at Shiro with a mouth that was stained with the color red. Keith glanced at Lance and his glare lightened up, but as soon as Shiro shifted into his field of view again, his body became defensive. 

“He's the one that told me to do it,” Keith said.

Lance gasped, “You're the idiot that kept refusing the blood in the bag!” Was this guy seriously blaming Lance for what happened? “Besides, I didn’t think you would actually do it!”

“I kept telling you I didn’t want it! Pigs blood is disgusting!” Keith started moving closer to Lance as he was yelling at him, “Also, who offers their blood to complete strangers?”

Lance started to get to his feet to meet Keith's glare, “You were showing signs of withdrawal! I was trying to help you out before you attacked someone.”

The two vampires were squared up at each other, foreheads pressed against each other trying to assert dominance. Lance was trying his best not to focus on the color of Keith's eyes. The blood he had taken from Lance must have started to kick in since his eyes were now a dark shade of violet. He had never seen such pretty eyes on any creature before.

“Okay you two, knock it off.” Shiro interjected, “What happened, happened. Keith, you're the main one at fault here. I knew you didn’t like drinking blood, but you let it go to far this time. And Lance, I know it must have been a shock, but you should have gotten help, not offer your blood.”

The young vampires opened their mouths to argue, but Allura cut them off, “Shiro is right. Neither one of you thought your actions through, so now you both have to face the consequences of your actions.”

“But I was just-" Lance started, but was cut off again. 

“Shake hands and make nice.” Allura said, “You both know it was an accident now, so forgive one another and move forward.”

Keith sighed as Lance turned back to him and stuck out his hand. Lance was a little shocked and just stared at Keith's hand. He had been prepared for Keith to put up a fight, however, he was already showing he was ready to make amends. Apparently Lance had been staring at Keith's hand for longer than he thought because Allura elbowed him in the side and nodded her head at his hand. Lance looked back at Keith and saw he was squirming a little.

“Look, I’m sorry you got involved because I hadn’t had any blood in a while.” Keith said, “I get that you were just trying to help. Can we just shake hands and get this over with?”

Lance put his hand in Keith's, and shook it. He knew that he couldn’t change what had happened and staying bitter about it would not make the situation any better. 

“Fine, I forgive you for biting me, and I’m sorry for getting frustrated and offering my blood.” Lance glanced at their hands and decided to add a little more, “And I get to drink your blood since you drank mine.” He then quickly let go and grabbed the bag of blood that Keith had knocked away from him so that he could drink it.

“What?!” Keith sputtered, “ I didn’t agree to that!”

“Our hands were still together when it was said, it counts.”

“That's not true, and you know it!”

“Handshakes and what is said during a handshake is final, Keith.” Lance said smirking at Keith, “Vampires honor their promises.”

“You can't-I didn't even- Shiro!” Keith yelled, “Tell him he can’t just add something like that!”

Shiro and Allura glanced at each other, but both already looked exhausted just from hearing the two roommates argue with each other. Shiro, being the true neutral he is, shrugged, “This is now between you two, we just stopped you from killing him.”

Keith sighed and feeling defeated looked over at Lance. “Fine, go ahead and get it over with.”

Lance walked over to Keith, still sipping on the bag of pig's blood. He took a moment to look Keith over, taking in his appearance. He was wearing almost all black except for some read on his boots and a brown belt that had some type of pockets attached to it. Lance glanced up to Keith's face, making sure not to make eye contact. He noticed his hair looked like a mullet. Seriously, who had a mullet anymore? He finally looked back to Keith’s eyes, seeing that Keith had also taken the opportunity to look Lance over. Lance didn’t know why, but he felt sort of nervous that he might not like what he saw.

When Keith finally made eye contact, Lance noticed a little blush on his face. Sure, Lance could go ahead a bite Keith now, but he decided to enjoy watching Keith squirm around him. “I don’t know, Keithy boy. I’m kinda full from this blood that you didn’t want.”

“Oh, come on!” Keith said, exasperated, “You know what? Fine. I don’t even care anymore. I just want to fix my side of the room and go look around campus.”

Lance could get used to messing with Keith, he really could. Except for one detail he just happened to notice. He had glanced away from Keith and had looked at Keith's side of the room when he had mentioned fixing it. It wasn’t Keith's aesthetic that threw Lance off, it was a piece of paper on his desk. A piece of paper that had Keith's name on it. Lance didn’t think to pay any attention to Keith's first name, Keith was a pretty common name. Also he didn’t think Shiro would do this to him, seeing as they were basically brothers already. Allura had probably already known also since she and Shiro told each other everything. However, no one cared to tell Lance that he was being placed in a room with the person he despised the most. 

Freaking Keith Kogane. Kogane, he was the one that turned down the most beautiful female vampire in existence, his big sister, Allura. He was the reason for the feud between clans due to his rejection. His family was friendly with vampires biggest enemy, werewolves. 

“Lance?” Keith was staring at Lance. Apparently Lance had been lost in thought and hadn’t moved or spoke in a few minutes. “Are you still feeling dizzy? Maybe you should sit down for a little.”

Keith reached his hand out to help guide Lance to his bed, but Lance slapped his hand away. Keith looked shocked, and Lance didn’t care to explain. Lance stepped away and snatched his phone from were it had fallen to the floor, probably when he had been knocked to the ground.

Allura stepped in front of Lance as he started walking to the door, “Lance, why did you do that? He was only trying to help.”

Lance glared at Allura and then turned to glare at Shiro. “You two know how I feel, and yet you still put me in a room with him.” He spat, “Especially you Allura. I told you how much I hated that clan, yet you still went along and didn’t stop Shiro from putting me in here with him.”

He didn’t bother waiting for a response as he stepped past Allura and stormed out of the room. He heard Shiro calling after him, but he made it to the elevator and closed the doors before he could reach him. Lance pulled out his phone and started to text Hunk and Pidge. He didn’t know if either one of them was still unloading and fixing up their rooms, but he knew he wanted to see them. The best place to meet up was probably the library since Lance was already trying to think of ways to get out of the situation he was in. He texted them the location of the meetup and almost immediately got replies back from the two agreeing to be there in about five minutes. 

Hopefully Shiro or Allura didn’t try to follow Lance, he truly did not want to see or speak to either one of them at the moment. It was already horrible enough that Lance was to share a room with Kogane, but he had actually let him drink his blood. Lance felt stupid right now, but hopefully seeing Hunk and Pidge would cheer him up. He had only just met them, but he knew they were going to be great friends that he could rely on.

The library was truly a sight to see. It was three stories high with stained glassed windows covering the front walls. Bricks covered the parts of the wall that didn’t have glass, and vines were clutching the sides of the building. Also at the front was currently a man yelling at the giant double doors.

“Why the hell can you not just let me in?!” He yelled,  
“You let three other monsters in since I have been here! One you didn’t even question, the fire spirit just winked at you and open you go! Why would even let a fire spirit into the building? Hello, she's mainly made up of fire!”

Lance was curious as to why this guy was yelling at a door, but as he approached he noticed the problem. The large double doors were actually two separate fate doors. The doors of fate were doors that only appeared when there was a life changing situation. It was rare to meet a door of fate, they didn’t appear as much as some would assume. Lance had met a door of fate only once in his life, and it had been a horrible experience since he was only five years old and the door separated him from his puppy. He chose not to dwell on that as he walked up to the guy still yelling at the doors.

“We told you that you have to choose which to pass.” The left door said.

The guy seemed to get angrier. “Yeah, and I chose the right door!” he fumed.

“The right door might not always be the right choice.” The right door said.

Lance glanced at the guy as he started to pull his hair. At a second glance, Lance noticed that the guy looked like a taller version of Pidge. He was wearing a large orange sweater, blue jeans and matching orange shoes. Lance could definitely appreciate this guy's style. 

“Is there any reason why you look just like Pidge?” Lance asked.

The guy took a break from glaring at the doors and looked at Lance, “It's not me that looks like her. It’s her that looks like me,” he said “And yes. I'm her older brother, Matt.”

“That’s cool. I just met her a couple hours ago.” Lance said, “She's on her way here to meet up with me and Hunk. My names Lance by the way.”

Matt seemed to brighten up at the mention of Pidge coming. He looked back at the door and shouted, “Here that you stupid doors? My little sister is on her way, and she is going to make you open up for me!” He looked back at Lance, “Pidge is so smart, this door won’t know what knocked on it. Did she tell you how she got the name ‘Pidge.’”

“No, I just thought that was her real name.”

“Oh my goodness, it’s a great story! You see-"

Matt was interrupted by a small creature tackling him. “He doesn’t need to know why the name Pidge came to be! You know I hate it when you tell the story.” Pidge slowly got off of Matt when she was sure that he wouldn’t tell the story. “Why are you out here anyway, Matt? You left for the library hours ago.”

Matt stood back up as soon as Pidge got off of him and dusted himself off. “Yes, and I have been out here because of these stupid doors!” He turned back towards the doors, “Why are you two doing this? Just let me in so I can prep for one of my classes already!”

Faces appeared on each door, and they were looking very amused. The doors looked identical except for a slight color difference. The very essence of fate doors came by the Fates that resided in them. They could travel and appear anywhere as long as there was a door or doorway. These two must have been fairly young considering that they showed their faces and were appearing before more than one creature.

The left door spoke first, “We are just doing our assignment for Fate 101.”

The right door then spoke, “We are to pick a spot and determine if a creature may enter or not. We chose here, and part of the assignment is to deny entry for a person we deem has chosen the wrong path.”

As Lance was observing the interaction between Matt and doors, Hunk had walked up. “What’s up with the talking doors?”

“They are keeping Pidge's brother shut out for an assignment.” Lance said.

“Well, we all have to get grades somehow.”

Matt looked to Pidge, “Pidge you're smart. Please convince them to let me in.” He looked to Pidge with puppy dog eyes. “I promise I won’t tell your friends how you got your nickname.”

Pidge sighed and walked up to the doors. The two doors' facial expressions changed, and looked down at Pidge and spoke at the same time, “Two paths can open before you. Which do you chose?”

She studied the doors and took a moment before replying, “I chose to open you both at the same time.”

The doors seemed shocked at her reply and looked to each other. They were whispering to each other, and Lance heard snippets of there conversation. “Can she do that?,” “I don’t know, the textbook didn’t mention the answer to that response.”

After a few minutes of waiting, Pidge kicked the doors,  
“I gave my answer, now open up!”

“She kicked us!” The right door yelled to the left.

“Just let her and her friends in. I don’t want her to kick me again.” The left door said to the right.

“Fine, but she can only being two creatures along with her.”

“That sounds fair. A choice is still a choice. Friends or family?”

Pidge stared at the doors and glanced back at the three guys behind her. “That’s easy, Lance and Hunk.”

Matted gasped, “Pidge! I’ve been waiting to go in!”

Pidge took another look at Matt before turning back towards the doors and started walking in. “I agreed to meet Lance and Hunk here, not you.”

“Betrayed by my own sister.” Matt said, “You win today doors, but I will be back again. I will enter that library!”

Lance and Hunk watcher for a few seconds as Matt left, both feeling a little bad for the guy. However, they decided to follow Pidge and enter through the doors while they were still open. Hunk passed through the doors first, but Lance was stopped by the doors as he was passing through. 

He glanced up. Wondering how they were keeping him from moving even while they were still open. Both of the faces were looking at him, but the scenery changed from the library to an open plain.

The right door spoke first, it's voice changing from a youth to something much more ancient, “You prevented fate from acting once, you will not intervene again.”

Lance was shocked. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew he had to reply with something. He tried to speak, however, his voice wouldn’t work.

The left door then spoke in the same ancient voice, “His choice will come soon, but you will not be able to stop it as you did so many years ago.”

The winds in the open plain started to pick up, and Lance had to close his eyes from the sheer force of it. The doors started to say something again, but he couldn’t understand it from the sound of the wind. He was stuck in place, not being able to move or hear, when all of the sudden the wind stopped. Lance felt control of his body again and opened his eyes again. The scenery had changed back to the library, and when he looked up to the doors, they looked confused.

“What just happened?” The left door asked. 

“I don’t know. We were letting the three enter, but I blacked out when this one was entering.” The right door replies. 

“We must speak with one of the elders.”

“I agree, we should leave now.”

Before Lance could say anything to the doors, they vanished. In their place were beautifully intricate doors. The craftsman had really outdone themselves, creating a work of art that had patterns and scenes that depicted scenes from history of different monsters. Lance was admiring the work when he heard Hunk calling for him. They didn’t seem as if they noticed that Lance and the doors had disappeared, so Lance decided it best to not speak about it. After all, the doors of fate were only meant for who they appeared before, so that was why Lance was confused when the doors said he interfered with someone else's fate.

Lance hurried to meet up with Hunk and Pidge so that he could get their help in researching a certain topic of new interest. 

“Dude, you look kind of spaced out.” Hunk said a little worriedly to Lance.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Lance replied. “Well, actually there is a reason why I asked for us to meet here at the library.”

Pidge and Hunk glanced at each other, Pidge speaking first, “Well what is it?” 

“Yeah, do you need help finding something?” Hunk added.

Lance started squirming a little, not sure how to say what he needed help with, so he decided to just spill what happened. “Okay, I need help on how to break something. I kind of messed up.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow, “Messed up? And break what? A curse? I love breaking curses!”

Lance sighed, “Not a curse, even though it feels like one.”  
Hunk looked a little relieved that it wasn’t a curse, “Okay, so if not a curse, what are we breaking.”

“Ughh, I guess I have to say it.” Lance groaned, “But you two have to promise to not laugh.”

“Can't promise that.”

“I agree with Pidge. I can’t make any promises to not laugh, I love to laugh.”

Lance was starting to debate his friendship, but having no one else to help, and already considering these two good friends, he said, “I accidentally created a life bond with a person I hate. I want to find a way to destroy it so that I don’t have to live with them for eternity.”

Pidge and Hunk stared at Lance for a what felt like eternity, when all of the sudden they both started to bust out laughing. 

“I need new friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, doors suck. I'm gonna try to update every other week, hopefully it will motivate me to just sit down and write. However, I am in a Master program, do please be patient if I am a few days late!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a week late. I've had more papers to write than I can keep up with. Still gonna try my best to do a chapter every other week.

“So let me get this straight. Vampires actually do hate werewolves, but they are cool with other were-creatures. However, the Kogane clan are cool with werewolves. That means there are vampires that aren’t cool with the Kogane clan. Then, when the McClain clan reaches out, who are like a very powerful vampire clan, to the Kogane clan to form an alliance with a marriage proposal, the only heir refuses. This is bad because that means the heir refused what you claim to be ‘the absolutely most beautiful female vampire in history,’ and that it is an insult to the McClain clan. This created a huge fight between the clans that was only settled when the Shirogane clan, who is like this neutral clan that doesn’t often get involved in anything, yet other clans come to them to offer settle disputes, offers their only heir to marry the McClain’s daughter. Everyone then is happy, yet there are still lingering dislike for the Kogane heir, like you, because he rejected the marriage proposal. Then you get to college, make two awesome friends in my own opinion, and you get to your room to see the Kogane heir on the ground, and offer him your blood. However, offering your blood to non-family members means that you are basically proposing, and accepting and drinking the blood is sealing the bond. The Kogane heir drinks your blood after you offer, and now you two are technically bonded.”

“Well when you put it like that, you make it seem like my fault!” Lance chastised Pidge.

“It is partially your fault.” Pidge said, “You offered your blood to someone you don’t even like.”

Lance crossed his arms and huffed. “First of all, I didn’t even know it was him. I only knew his name and what he did.” Lance holds up to fingers in Pidge's face, “Second of all, I didn’t mean to offer my blood to him. He was acting like one a my little siblings when they didn’t want to drink from a blood bag. It was out of habit. And lastly, that gave him no right to attack me and bite me.”

Pidge was about to say something, however Hunk cut her off. “Okay, arguing about who's fault it was isn’t going to change what happened. We just need to read up on these bond thingies and help you reverse it.”

“If it can be reversed"

“Hunk, tell Pidge to stop being rude!”

“I'm just here to read man. We’ve only known Pidge for a few hours, and I already know not to pick a side in this.”

Lance grumbled to himself as they started walking to the section they hoped was for breaking bonds. They ended up in the curse section since that was the best bet, and Lance also felt like it was a curse.

Pidge was definitely a fast reader considering that she had already gotten through four books by the time Lance and Hunk had only gotten through half a book. “Lance, I'm going to have to hear more about your species if you want me to find out anything of importance. So far I’ve got two great curse recipes, which I do plan on using, and a bunch of stuff saying not to be like Joe.”

Lance looked up from his page, “Oh yeah, Joe wasn't the brightest vampire. He almost accidentally hit himself killed on multiple occasions and ultimately died when he had a relation outside of a bond.”

“What do you mean by relation? Like he cheated on someone and they killed him?.”

“No. Vampires can’t have physical relationships with anyone except the person they are bonded with.” Lance said distractedly, “Don’t understand why, but vampires die if they do.”

It was quiet for a while before Lance realized that Hunk and Pidge were staring at him. “What?”

“So you'll die if you have sex?”

“Pidge! You can’t just ask that!”

“Come on, Hunk. That's what he just said."

“Well if he’s bonded with Keith now, then he technically can with him. Right, Lance?”

Lance was blushing so much that he could feel the heat coming off of him, “New subject! I’m trying to figure out how to break the bond anyways, so it doesn’t matter!”

Pidge stared at him smugly for a little before starting a new conversation, “I'll let it go for now, but only because I have other questions.”

“Why can’t you just read?” Lance asked, tired already.

“I’m already seven books down, you’re the one not reading.” Pidge replied

“What?!” Hunk gasped, “You only had four done before you asked Lance about Joe. How’d you even get the other one done?”

Pidge just shrugged and turned to Lance, “So do vampires die if they are around garlic? Because I had garlic bread for breakfast, and I would hate to kill the only vampire I know personally.”

Lance sighed, this was always one of the questions that was guaranteed a creature would ask him. “No, we don’t die from garlic. One guy has a bad allergic reaction, and everyone thinks vampires die from garlic. And if you were worried about me dying from it, why did you sit right next to me? Also, garlic bread for breakfast?” 

Pidge didn’t seem very concerned, “I was in the mood for it.”

“Oh, I have a question!” Hunk piped in, “Does silver hurt you? I know that I can’t touch it, or it will burn me.”

“It stings, but doesn’t really hurt that bad.” Lance replied, “Let me go ahead and get some other stereotypes put of the way. I have a shadow, can see my reflection in the mirror, some vampires can't, and anyone would die if the get stabbed in the heart with a steak or decapitated.”

“What about holy water?” Pidge asked

“That one is different from vampire to vampire. I don’t have a problem with it, but I have a cousin that can't even be in the same room as it without getting sick.” 

“And the sunlight question Pidge had before we left for our dorms?”

“Depends on where we are born. I was born in a very sunny place, so sunlight doesn’t harm me. I can’t stand the cold though. The vampires born where there isn’t a lot of sunlight are the ones that will literally burn. Some of the vampires in the dorm have to take only night classes because of it. Then some just have to wear sunscreen.”

Pidge just seemed fascinated with all of this new information. Lance took a glance at her finished book pile and noticed she had three more books down. He sighed as he look at his still unfinished book. It seemed like fate had it out for him to ruin his life. First it took his puppy, now it forced him to be bonded with someone he hates.

“Lance! Can you turn into a bat? Do you sleep in a coffin?” Pidge suddenly asked enthusiastically 

“Answer the questions, Lance. These are very important.” Hunk added

Lanced banged his head on the table and groaned. “Only shape shifters can turn into other things. We have contracts with bats, though. I have about a hundred that work for me, but I let them have the week off. The cave behind the vampire's dorm is for the student's bats that stay on campus. I honestly have no idea where the coffin thing came from. Maybe one vampire had some kind of kink that a human saw one day and it stuck.”

“Man, vampires get to live long and they get bat friends. All we have going for us is bringing back the dead.”

“That sounds like a good thing Pidge. We pixies can turn invisible if we want to. We're also good with animals. Mentioning vampires living long, how old are you Lance?” Hunk asked

“I’m only two-hundred and eighteen.”

It had gotten quite again, so Lance glanced up from his almost finished book. Pidge and Hunk were just staring at him, as if there was something on Lance. He looked down at himself but didn’t see anything on him. Then he realized that they must be looking at him funnily for his age. Not many creatures and monsters lived longer than humans, but there were a handful that lived for hundreds of years and a few that were immortal, like vampires. Lance had forgotten that two hundred years was a long time for creatures that did not have long lifespans. He was relatively young in his race, and vampires didn’t usually chose to have many offspring because they would have to watch over them for such a long time. Lance's parents were an exception to that since they had five children, they loved having a large family.

“Come on guys. I’m young for a vampire. We develop at different rates and don’t really meet young adulthood until we hit our two-hundreds.”

Pidge and Hunk glanced each other before looking back at Lance. Hunk spoke first, “So did you get to see some of the wars the humans fought. Like you got to see the World Wars?”

“I haven't paid much attention to humans that much. During one of those wars I was actually lost in the Amazon Forest after wondering away from my mom during a vacation.”

“What good will you do for out human studies classes then?” Pidge asked 

“Hey! Just because I'm older then you two, doesn’t mean that I know more!” Lance shouted 

“Buddy, I believe that you're smart.” Hunk piped in

“Thank you Hunk.”

“You're welcome.”

The three became silent for a hour or so while they went back to reading. Lance was becoming more and more frustrated since he was not finding anything that could prove useful. If Pidge or Hunk had found anything, they hadn’t shared it. This was all Keith's fault. If he hadn’t rejected Allura or starved himself, Lance wouldn’t be in this situation. 

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He hadn’t even realized he had his head on the table when he looked up and saw Hunk staring down at him. “I’m sorry Lance. I don’t think we're going to find anything tonight. And Pidge went through about 100 books. Look, I think she is sleep reading.”

Lance looked at Pidge and saw that even though she looked like she was flipping pages and reading, she was snoring loudly. Lance huffed a laugh. He stood up and started gathering the books he had been able to read so that he could put them up. After he and Hunk were done with their files, they started to clean up Pidge's large pile. They tried to make her up after they were done, but she was out cold.

“What do we do with her?”

“I don’t know. We can just leave her here for tonight.”

“Lance, we can’t just leave her to sleep in a library.”

“She looks like she’s done it before.”

“Lance.”

“Fine, I'll carry her to her dorm.” Lance gave in and easily situated Pidge on his back. Even knowing Lance had more strength then most creatures, he could tell Pidge was very light. 

When they exited the library it was dark outside. He hadn’t realized they had been researching for so long, but he felt grateful to already have friends that would spend their time with him to help even if they had only known each other for only a day. They parted ways at the fairy dorm only after Lance had reassured Hunk that he would carry Pidge all the way to her dorm.

It was only about a five minute walk to the necromancer dorm. It was by the witch dorm, which was completely pitch black. It would have been hard to see it if not for Lance's good night vision and the few sidewalk lights. The necromancer dorm was made of black brick, yet it was surprisingly more welcoming then the witch dorm. Lance went up to the front door and knocked. Luckily it was Matt that answered the door. After having to explain to Matt that he hadn’t done anything to his sister and that she had just fallen asleep while reading, Matt carefully removed her from his back and waved goodbye to Lance.

Lance sighed as he turned away from the dorm. He knew that he would have to face what happened earlier when he returned, but he wasn’t quite ready to deal with it. He decided to take a longer walk to get to the dorm to put it off.

He hadn’t realized the amount of creatures that would be out at night. There are many that cannot go out during the day, so it was like a completely different campus at night. He passed by a creature that must have been a Shade. The only thing that he could make out of it was it's disturbing yellow eyes, so he made sure to stay out of it's way. There were other pretty creatures such as a Banshee. It was easy to tell them apart from other humanoid creatures since their appearance could easily change from an old woman to a young woman. They're young appearance was almost as beautiful as vampires, but still easy enough to tell they were not. He wasn’t looking forward to when finals were going to happen since he heard that the Banshees screams of frustration made it almost impossible for one to study unless some of the sea creatures allowed you into their dorms.

Lance saw that he was getting close to his dorm after a while of walking. He wasn’t ready, but knew he had nowhere else to go. He took a deep breath. If he knew anything about himself, it was that he was mature. He could and will be mature about this situation. 

He opened the door to the dorm and prepared himself to be the most mature vampire that there ever was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules of lines suck.

“Are you really drawing a line across the middle of the floor?”

“I'm not drawing anything. I am simply laying down tape that symbolizes boundaries. You know? What you clearly don’t have.”

Okay, so maybe Lance wasn’t being mature, but could you blame him? He had planned on ignoring Keith when he came into the room, really had been. However, as soon as he saw the guy, he was just reminded of what happened and became frustrated. He had grabbed a roll of tape he had on his desk and laid it out in the middle of the room, separating his side from Keith's.

Keith was quiet for the most part and just observed Lance. It felt uneasy having him watch, but Lance wasn’t in the mood to care. He didn’t want any chance for Keith to touch him or his stuff.

As soon as he was done he looked over at Keith, “You can’t cross this line.”

One of Keith’s eyebrows raised, “And what if I do?”

“I’ll have one of my friends put a curse on you!”

“I’m already cursed with you as a roommate.”

“Take that back!”

“I will if you take off the tape!”

“No. You’re actions prove that you can’t be trusted. The tape stays.”

Keith huffed and looked away from Lance. Lance turned away and went to his bed, hoping for some peace and quiet so that he could try to forget about what had happened today. However, it seemed like Keith wasn’t done ruining his day. 

“So I’m guessing that if I can’t go on your side, you can’t come on mine. Right?”

“Yes, yes. That’s how lines work.” Lance waved his arm at Keith, not wanting to dignify him by looking at him.

“So if I can’t reach over to grab something that I dropped on your side, you can’t either?”

“Nope. It’s gone forever.”

“Then how are you going to leave the room?”

Lance finally sat up and looked back at Keith. The guy was wearing a smug look and pointed over to the front of the room. Lance glanced over and saw his mistake. 

How could he have put the knob to the door on Keith's side?! Drawing lines 101 was to not give the person on the other side any advantage, and look what Lance had done. This left Lance with only a few options. He could 1. Remove the tape and act like it didn’t happen, 2. Ignore the rules of drawing lines and risk having Keith do the same, 3. Wait for Keith to open the door so he could get out from his side, or 4. Bust the door down, no door for anyone.

Number 4 was seeming like the most favorable option when he noticed that he had a window on his side. Well hello, number 5. Even jumping from the third floor wouldn’t hurt him because of his strength. He might get a few weird looks, but other creatures would get over it as soon as they saw how handsome he was.

“Well Kogane, I have a perfectly good window right here.”

“You'd rather jump out a window then take off the tape?” Keith asked in disbelief.

Lance shrugged and turned away from Keith again.

Keith sighed, “Fine. I don’t care anymore. Have fun jumping out the window.”

It was a few silent minutes before Lance took a glance over at Keith. He had his back to Lance and seemed to be asleep on his bed. Vampires don’t have to sleep often, but considering the events that happened today, all involved parties were worn out. Classes did not start until next week, so Lance had nothing better to do than to sleep. He would message Pidge and Hunk to hang out with them tomorrow. 

When Lance woke the next morning he noticed that Keith had already left the room. He breathed a sigh of relieve since he wouldn't have to see the guy first thing in the morning, and grabbed the things he needed to take for the showers. He was about to reach for the door when he saw the tape. He immediately drew his hand back. Sure, Keith wasn’t there to see him cross the tape, but Lance found himself an honorable person and refused to break his rules right off the bat. He turned around to the window and opened it and hopped out.

Luckily no one was around to see him, so he gathered his things and walked to the front of the door. When he walked into the front of the lobby he noticed that nobody else was up. Most other vampires must have had the same idea to sleep, and a when a vampire does sleep, they usually make the most of it and sleep for many hours. 

Lance was partially expecting to see Keith in the shower room since that was the way his luck was going, but he was happy to see he was the only one there. He finished up quickly so that he could focus on his facial routine that he didn’t get to do last night. Sure, vampires are born beautiful, but it doesn’t hurt to enhance it. His facial routine takes up most of his time getting ready, but it’s worth it to feel good.

After finishing up his routine, he knew he needed to drop off his things to his room. Lance was not wanting to make the effort of jumping back through the window, so he figured he would just leave his things outside of the room. As he was leaving the shower rooms, he noticed that there were other vampires rousing around. Vampires might be born beautiful creatures, but obviously some of these walking around hair didn’t catch the memo.

He kept his eyes out for Allura and Shiro since he really didn’t want to speak with either one of them. He noticed one vampire looking at him weirdly, and saw that his eyes were on his arm. Lance glanced at it and saw the two small holes that Keith’s fangs had left. He quickly covered his arm before any others could notice and hurried to his room. His plan to just leave his things outside the door wouldn’t work since he actually needed to go in and get either a new long sleeve shirt or bandages to cover the marks left on him.

After a few minutes he made it to his door. He stood outside the door debating what to do until he heard another door on his floor opening up. He figured that touching the door knob outside of the room didn’t count and quickly let the door swing over. He was happy to see that Keith still wasn’t in the room and crept along the tape on his side of the room. After he was past the door he swung it back closed and headed to his desk. It was too hot for a long sleeve, so he went for the bandages he had stored in one of his desk drawers. He quickly put it on and was about to head towards the door when he remembered he already closed it. This was going to be a long semester.

He jumped out the window and texted Pidge and Hunk about meeting up at the university’s café. When he landed he saw a creature that resembled a blue blob. It just stared at Lance as he cautiously walked by. It didn’t say anything and just stayed where it was even when Lance rounded a corner. Lance figured there could be weirder and scarier creatures that were outside his dorm room window.

Pidge responded back to him first and told him that she had plans with someone for the day, but Hunk said that he was happy to meet up with Lance. At least he had someone to hang out with for the day. Having a week before school starts sounds great, but when you are in a new place and barely know anyone, it can be very long.

About ten minutes later he and Hunk were able to meet up at the café. It wasn’t as crowded as Lance had thought it would be, considering it was the only café on campus. There were a few groups gathered around some tables, all belonging to their own respective species. Vampires weren’t the only creatures that had bad relations with another kind, so he figured that he shouldn’t be surprised when he sees such a separation of creatures not interacting with each other. He and Hunk choose to sit close to a group of rock trolls since they seemed to be the most friendly and weren’t as loud as a few other groups in there.

“So what major are you doing" Hunk asked

“Not really sure yet. Probably something to do with marine biology until technology gets good enough for me to explore space. You?”

“First of all, it's awesome that you get to wait for space traveling since you're immortal. I’m thinking about being a doctor for all species. I like hands on work and I get along with most anyone. Plus, think of all the amazing foods I can try from visiting other species homes! Have you ever tried a dish made by a sun elf? Cause it is a magical experience.”

“Can't say I have. The only elves I have really interacted with are dark elves, and that was because my cousin was dating one and wanted us to meet her.”

“Ohh! I heard dark elves make great stews made from some plants and a crazy scary animal found only in the darkest and remotest caves. I personally hate dark and remote places, but if I could get my hands on some of the ingredients there- just thinking about makes me hungry.”

Lance laughed at Hunk’s ramblings, and was about to tell him about how he had gotten to eat one of the stews he was wanting when one of the rock trolls walked over to the table he and Hunk were at. She was very pretty for a rock troll, and she looked like she could crush Lance with one hand, so not really his type.

“I'm sorry to intrude, but I heard you two talking about ingredients that only come from very dark places.” She said. Her voice was very soft and sweet, very different from her tougher appearance. “My family lives underground, and I often like to cook in my spare time. Would you like some of the ingredients they send me? They usually send way too much.”

Lance was going to reply that he didn’t really cook until he saw how Hunk was looking at her. The guy looked like he had seen the sun for the first time in the most beautiful way, and he also looked to be very tongue tied to respond to her.

Lance smiled at her and responded, “Well my friend Hunk here loves to cook. Probably the best cook that ever graced the earth with his presence. He would love to have a cooking session with you.” He could see Hunk’s face blaze with a blush, still not able to properly speak.

“That would be wonderful! My name is Shay.” She replied smiling at Hunk, “Might we exchange numbers so that we can make plans to cook together?”

Lance kicked Hunk under the table when he didn’t respond. Hunk jumped a little, but seemed to have come back to reality. “Yes, yes. Number exchange would be great. I-uh- would really like to cook. You know, with the ingredients your parents send, and with-like- you also there to make sure I use the things right.”

“That sounds great!” Shay and Hunk exchanged numbers, and she even exchanged numbers with Lance. She was probably the second nicest creature Lance had ever encountered, right after Hunk of course.

Lance leaned in close to Hunk, “Look at you go man. Already scoring a date on your second day of school.”

Hunk still had a slight blush across his face as he looked back at Lance, “She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Did you see her smile? And like, she cooks? I’m not really sure she is classified as a rock troll. She should be classified as an angel.”

“That was the most sappiest thing I have ever heard.”

“Don’t start, Lance. Please forget that embarrassing description I just gave.”

“No can do, man. I’ve got a great memory. Except for the time I forgot where I put my favorite red scarf when I was eight. Still can’t find it.”

“Bummer. Please also forget what I just said.”

Lance smirked at Hunk, “What? About that angel you just met?”

Hunk groaned, “Lance. I promise I won’t bring up how you accidentally ‘bonded' with your arch enemy if you forget it.”

“Low blow there, Hunk. Low blow.” Lance shrugged, “But I guess my memory can be sacrificed just this once.” Hunk sighed in relief.

They spent about an hour at the café just visiting and enjoying the great coffee the café had to offer. After they were done there, they explored the campus so that they cod find out where there classes were located. It turned out that they had a few of the same classes this semester, so Lance was happy that he would get to have a friend to sit in class with. He would have to bug Pidge later and see what her schedule was. It was starting to get dark, and Hunk decided it was time for him to head back to his dorms. Lance walked with him to Hunk’s dorm and parted ways with him at the door with promises to hang out again tomorrow. 

After departing from Hunk, Lance had the unfortunate realization that he would have to go back to his room where Keith would be. Maybe the guy would be asleep, or better yet, not in the room.

Either way, Lance was determined to be better today.

Being mature, take two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe every two weeks isn't very realistic when you are in the semester that you have to do a research project and have to write a lit review. I know for sure that I will update every month. I'll do it even if it kills me. Hopefully I'll have a more set updating schedule when December comes around!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes suck.

Lance returned to the dorms to find that Allura was waiting for him in the lobby. He was almost happy to see her until he saw her holding his supply of products in her hand, a look of exasperation on her face. He could already tell that this wasn’t going to be a fun conversation. 

“Lance,” she started, “why were these outside of your room?”

Lance decided to play dumb. Honestly, it’s the best defense to play when up against a sibling. “That’s were they were! I couldn’t find them earlier.” He went to grab them from her hand, “Thank you so much, Allura. Real life saver.”

Before he could grasp them, Allura pulled them back. “Couldn't find them? I know for a fact that you have a detailed spreadsheet that has a list of all of your products, when they will be finished and when to order more so that you will never be out.”

“That’s why I was looking for them. Now you have them. Now I can have them back and go to my room.”

Allura looked at him critically, “What happened?”

“Just as it looks like. I lost them, you found them. You’re the best sister ever.” He added puppy dog eyes with his smile. She usually loves it when he uses the puppy dog eyes.

“Did Keith throw them out of the room?”

“What? No.” Lance doesn’t remotely like the guy, but he sure isn’t going to invoke his sister's wrath on him if he didn’t do it. “Look I was in a rush to see my new friend this morning and I left it outside the room. Keith didn’t touch it.”

Allura gave him a disbelieving look, but apparently was going to let it go since she started handing him his stuff back. 

“I'll let it go this time Lance.” She said suspiciously, “But if I find it outside again, I will be having a discussion with your roommate. “

Lance sighed, but felt it best to not argue with her. “Thank you for your concern, but I promise I was just in a rush. No need to intimidate someone that didn’t do anything. “

“You mean how Keith hasn’t done anything for you to be so rude to him for?” Allura asked innocently. 

Lance groaned and walked off. He didn’t want to get  
into the same argument of how his anger was justified since Keith not only rejected Allura, but also sucked his blood and made a bond with him. Technically the bond was not 100% sealed since Lance hadn’t sucked Keith's blood. However, he had made a verbal pact that he was going to do it, and vampires cannot go against pacts that they make. He could, however, see how long he could wait before he eventually had to face the music.

Lance had forgotten that he couldn’t go through his front door by the time he had reached his floor, and he couldn’t go back downstairs or Allura would question him again. He refused to tell her about him drawing a literal line in his room. He decided to jump out the floor's window at the end of the hallway, when he happened to glanc at his room and see that the door was cracked open. Instead of being suspicious that his door was partially open, he was just happy that he could crack the door open wider by pushing it from his side.

What Lance was expecting when he got the door to open was Keith to be standing by the door and accusing Lance of breaking the rules. What Lance was not expecting was there to be a big black dog on Keith's bed. 

The dog raised its head at the sound of Lance opening the door and just stared at Lance. Lance wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, so he just carefully inched his way to his bed. He didn’t know Keith had a dog. Having pets was allowed on campus they kind of had to be since there were a lot of familiars and other beings that students would conjure. Lance had to register each and every bat that he had so that they were allowed to stay in the cave.

As the two stared at each other, Lance realized that it sort of looked familiar. It almost looked like his old puppy, but it was impossible for it to be the same dog since dogs don’t have a long life span. He guessed he could get used to this dog, but only because it resembled his old puppy. Other than that puppy, he wasn’t a big fan of dogs since, well they reminded him of werewolves. 

The dog jumped off Keith’s bed and slowly stalked it’s way over to Lance. Maybe coming into a room where you didn’t know the temperament of an animal wasn’t the best idea. He could easily knock it off him if it attacked, but Lance wasn’t a fan of hurting other people's pets. It stopped right at the line in the middle of the room and glanced down. Lance waited for it to continue to him, but all it did was glance at Lance. Keith must have taught it not to cross the line while he was out, so Lance decided to call the dog over.

“Umm, come here buddy.” He said hesitantly, “If you don’t bite, I won't bite.”

That seemed to be all the invitation the dog needed before it stepped passed the line and walked to Lance. He held his hand out slowly to let it sniff him. It looked at his hand and sniffed, then it jumped on the bed with Lance.

Lance let out a manly little yelp and stiffened as the dog settled in by him. He took a deep breath and stared at the dog when it finally got still. It just looked back at him and put its head in Lance's lap. Lance jumped a little at that but tried to keep as still as he could to not aggravate the dog. He decided to try to pet it, so he carefully lowered his hand to the dog's head. The dog flinched but didn’t move, he took it as a sign that he could keep petting it.

The dog was about the size of a wolf, just a little smaller. He figured it was a wolf hybrid. That wouldn’t surprise Lance since Keith's family was so friendly with werewolves, but he wasn’t about to take it out on this dog. Its fur was pure black, and its ears were adorably pointed and perked up. Lance could just cuddle up to this dog all day now that it seemed to be comfortable with him. 

He settled into his bed and let the dog adjust to him. “I’m gonna have to find a way to get Keith to tell me your name without me talking to him.”

The dog sniffed at him and cuddled even closer. Lance laughed and continued petting the dog. He was sort of surprised Keith hadn’t come in yet and got mad that his dog was across the line. Lance was perfectly fine with the dog being on his side as long as his owner never crossed it.

Lance wasn’t planning on falling asleep, but he must have been exhausted from the events that had transpired in the last two days that sleep took over. When he woke up, he was expecting to see the dog still in bed with him. However, he didn’t feel it and when he opened his eyes it wasn’t there. He sat up and looked over at Keith’s side of the room and still didn’t see it. Just as he was about to get up and look for it, Keith walked into the room.

Keith must have just taken a shower since his hair was plastered to his face and neck. Lance would be a fool if he didn’t admit how hot Keith looked fresh out of a shower, but he would never in a million life times say it out loud to anyone. Keith must have sensed him staring since he looked over Lance.

“What? Is there something in my hair?” he asked

Lance quickly looked away, “No, I was just trying to figure out why anyone in their right mind wouldn’t dry their hair.” Yeah, Lance really needed to work on his maturity. 

“I didn’t feel like it. The shower room was getting full and I hate crowds.” Keith replied, not noticing or deciding to ignore Lance’s rudeness.

Lance decided that he was interested in Keith’s dog than he was into not talking to Keith. “Where's your dog?”

Lance should have known something was wrong when Keith said, “I don’t have a dog.” 

“Dude, your dog was in here all night. A big fluffy and black dog.”

Keith looked at Lance like he was weird. “I’ve never had a dog. The only animals I have registered are my bats.”

“Your dog was in here last night! It slept on my bed!”

“Do you really need to tell so early in the morning? And I’m telling you, I don’t have a dog. There wasn’t one in here when I woke up this morning.” 

“You know what? Forget it. I don’t even care anymore.”  
Lance got out of bed and walked over to his pile of products he had left by his side of the door yesterday. He picked it up and ignored Keith watching him as he opened the window.

“You can use the door.”

“No, it's on your side, and I don’t break the line rules.”

“Still pretty sure you made those up.”

Lance turned and glared at him, “Line rules are valid, Google it.”

“I don’t have a phone.”

“Who doesn’t have a phone?”

“I just said I don't.”

“You’re impossible.”

“No, I’m Keith.” The bastard smirked while saying it.

Lance groaned, “This window and I are best friends and there’s nothing you can do about it!” 

Before Keith could utter how bad that comeback was, Lance jumped out the window. Not the best comeback in his life so far, but definitely not the worse. Being one of the younger brothers meant that there were plenty of times he said some random things that he had thought were clever at the time, but were ultimately childish.

He saw that the blob was back in the same spot as yesterday. Lance decided to wave at it and just walked back to the front of the dorm. He would have to bring it something if it was just going to be outside his dorm and not say anything about him jumping out.

Lance looked for Allura or Shiro as he opened the door, and was thankful when he didn’t see them. This was going to get old real fast if he had to keep looking for them when he entered so that he could avoid them. Maybe he would just start showering at night. There were a lot more vampires up and about this morning than there were yesterday, most looking like they had been up for a while.

Lance went to the showers and did his morning routine. By the time he was done, most other dorm residents had already left the building. There was only three others in the lobby, and he could tell those were some that couldn’t go out during the day due to their snow like skin. He greeted them as he walked outside and headed back to his window. The blob wasn’t there anymore, so Lance couldn’t ask it what it would like for morning snacks.

Keith was still in the room when Lance got back in, but only rolled his eyes when he saw Lance enter. Lance chose to maturely ignore him, and set his things by his desk. 

He got ready and was about to leave when he noticed that there was fur on his bed. The dog must have been shedding since there was quite a bit of fur, definitely gonna have to wash the sheets. However, the most important thing was that there was now proof that the dog was in the room.

Lance gatherers some of the fur and strutted to the line. Keith cautiously watched Lance approach, but didn’t bother moving from his spot lying on his bed with a book in hand. 

“What do you want, Lance? And what is in your hand?"

“Ohh, I don’t know. Maybe your dogs fur.”

“I don’t know what dog you are talking about! I. Do. Not. Have. A. Dog.”

“Then how do you explain this? Huh, Keith?” Lance stuck the fur into the middle of the air on the line and watched as Keith finally saw it. He squinted and it looked like some kind of shock had gone through his expression. Lance might not have noticed since Keith’s face had only changed for a split second, but Lance had very good observation skills.

Keith seemed to take a breath, getting ready to come up with some excuse. Just as he was about to say something, Lance's phone started to ring. He glanced to his phone and back, held up a finger to Keith and walked to his phone.

He heard Keith sigh as he went to his phone and smiled to himself. Proving Keith wrong was a great starlet to his day.

When he picked up his phone, Pidge immediately started yelling at him, “I need you and Hunk to come to my room as soon as possible! I might have made a itty-bitty mistake with this one experiment I was working on, and I can’t let Matt know. He always takes away my useful tools when I blow- I mean make a tiny mistake. Also, there may be a fire, and I might be stuck under my desk.”

“Are you serious?! This is only the second day here, and we haven’t even started classes!”

“Well it's not my fault the measuring glass broke. Faulty merchandise if you ask me. Just hurry up please. I would love to not die.”

“Fine, but you have to promise not to blow things up, especially in your own room anymore.”

“I said it was an itty-bitty mistake.”

“Whatever. Call Hunk and I’ll be there as soon as possible. Also, give me permission to enter your room.”

“Ooo, is that one of the vampire things? Will you die if I don't?”

“Just give me the permission, or I won’t be able to help you!”

“Fine, you have my permission to enter my room. Now hurry up!”

The line went silent, so Lance quickly went to his window. He was about to jump out when he heard Keith call to him, “Is everything okay? It sounds like someone is in danger.”

He sounded genuinely worried, but Lance didn’t have the time, nor the will to care. “None of your business. Don’t listen into my calls as you please.”

Lance jumped from the window and took off running over to the Necromancer dorm. Maybe he had been a little mean, and who knows, maybe he would need the help. However, Lance felt like asking Keith for help would be like losing in some sort of way. 

Either way, Lance's main priority was to help his friend before they got hurt


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire and injuries suck.

To say that Lance was confused when he reached the necromancer dorm would be an understatement. He was expecting to see the building up in flames by the way Pidge had been taking. However, there was no sign of fire or explosions from what he could see. He felt another approaching the dorm and looked to see Hunk running over. He stopped by Lance and hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

“Where's Pidge?” he frantically asked when he was able to catch his breath. “Oh no! Don’t tell me I’m too late. She's dead and I'll never get to see her again. I’m a horrible friend! She was so young!”

Lance would have found Hunk's freak out funny if he wasn’t still confused about why he wasn’t seeing any fire. “Okay, Hunk, let’s calm down first, and find her room. She might have over exaggerated the whole explosion thing. Besides, she is in a dorm full of necromancers. They can bring her back if she died.”

Hunk held up his finger as if he was about to correct Lance, but then paused and put it down. “Fair point. She said her room is facing the back the other day. She should be on the second floor.”

The two walked around the building, still looking for signs of any fire. There was still no sign of anything when they reached the back of the building until they looked to the second floor.

“Umm, Lance?”

“I definitely see it Hunk. How is it only there?”

Everything looked completely normal unless one was to look at one room on the second floor that was blazing with flames on the inside. How the fire had not spread was a mystery they were hoping to find out if they were able to get Pidge out.

“Ohh no! Lance! What do we do?”

Lance also wanted to panic, but thought it would be best to remain calm so that Pidge had a better chance of being saved quicker. “Okay, I'll jump up there and open the window. Hopefully Pidge is close to her window so that I can grab her and jump back out. We still need to figure out what to do with fire.”

“I know so elemental spells, so I can hit the room with pressurized water when I see you get out with Pidge.” 

Lance knew it wasn’t safe to go into a burning room, especially without knowing why the fire was contained to only Pidge’s room, but he knew that they had to act fast and get her out. He gave Hunk a nod in agreement with his plan and got ready to jump. 

Right before he actually jumped, Hunk yelled, “Wait, Lance! Don’t vampires die if they touch fire?”

Lance sighed, “Almost anything will die if they are exposed to too much fire. It’s like the sun, depends on where we’re born. Now can I go save Pidge?”

“I was just checking. Go, save our explosion inclined friend.”

Lance got back in position and leapt to the window with flames. He was able to keep his balance by planting his toes into the cracks of the bricks, and reached to the window seal. The window should have obviously been burning hot to the touch, but it felt as cool as the evening air. Preparing for the fire to burst out as soon as he opened the window, he pushed the window up. Lance was shocked when the fire stayed within bounds of the room and didn’t even touch the outside air. 

He quickly leapt into the room and rolled to a spot that the flames weren’t touching the floor. He did a quick take of the room trying to find Pidge. She wasn’t under the desk that sat close to the window, nor did she look like she was anywhere near the side of the room with her bed. Lance felt it was important to complain to Pidge later that she had a room all to herself. He glanced over to the far side of the room and saw a table that was covered in burning flasks and papers. By the table was a bookshelf that was tipped over, covering a seemingly unconscious body. Lance rushed over the bookshelf and lifted it off of Pidge. He picked her up and ran to the open window and jumped out with her. 

As soon as he hit the ground, he saw a jet of water rush past him into the room. Hunk held the spell until they couldn’t see any more flames. As soon as he finished, Hunk ran over to where Lance was laying gently to the ground.

Pidge was covered in burn marks, but they didn’t seem as bad as he thought they were going to be. She had spall gashes on her face; he figured they were from one of the flask breaking since he could see some glass in a few of the wounds. The worst wound seemed to be the bleeding from the corner of her face. The bookshelf most likely tipped over and took her down with it. 

“What are we going to do Lance?” Hunk asked, “She didn’t want her brother to find out, but if we take her to the nurse, they are more than likely going to contact him.”

Lance took a deep breath. The easiest thing to do would be to take Pidge to the nurse to get everything treated, but Pidge had trusted them enough to come and rescue her without informing her brother of what happened.   
They could wait until she became conscious, but there was no telling when she would wake. The most important thing to do at the moment, though, was to treat her wounds.

“I have a first aid kit in my room. We can take her there and treat her, and then ask her what she wants to do when she wakes up.” Lance said

Hunk immediately gave Lance a skeptical look. “Not to be disagreeable, but wouldn’t the vampires in the dorm be able to smell her blood and try to eat her?”

Lance shot Hunk a deadpan look, “No, Hunk. We don’t eat people. Don’t you see that I am in no fashion trying to eat her?”

“Yeah, but we’re all friends.”

“We only drink animals’ blood, Hunk.”

“Didn’t we just spend all of yesterday trying to figure out how to break a curse because your roommate drank yours?”

“I thought we agreed to not talk about that!”

“Sorry if I just want to make sure she doesn’t get hurt any more than she already is!”

“Okay, let’s calm down.” Lance said trying to defuse the tension growing, “The majority of vampires drink blood twice a month to stay good. Keith was stupid and refused to drink animal blood. It made him forget that drinking someone else’s blood is wrong and bad. But now that he drank mine, he should be good for another couple of weeks.”

Hunk sighed, “Okay. I’m sorry I was being paranoid, you haven’t done anything to make me think that you or anyone that you know would hurt Pidge.”

Lance smiled at Hunk, “It’s okay, you are just being a good friend and trying to make sure Pidge is safe.” Lance gently started to lift Pidge, “Now let’s get her to my room so we can start treating her wounds.”

Hunk followed behind Lance, worrying over Pidge every step of the way. They were lucky and didn’t see any other creature on their path back to the vampire dorm. Hunk was having trouble seeing in the dark when they reached Lance’s side of the dorm, so he held to the back of Lance’s shirt and let him lead him. Lance was almost surprised to not see the blob outside of the dorm, but he figured that was for the best at the moment. 

“Okay, so I kept the window open when I left. I should be able to jump up there with her and put her down. After I get her settled, I will jump back down and grab you to bring you up.” Lance explained

Hunk looked nervous, “Can’t I just take the elevator? I might be too heavy for you to get me up there.”

Lance was disappointed to hear that from his friend, so he encouraged Hunk. “Hunk, I can lift more than 1,000 pounds with ease, you will be like lifting a small dog to me. I promise you that I am more than strong enough to take you to my room.” 

“Promise?” Hunk asked  
“I would pinky swear if I didn’t have an unconscious necromancer in my arms.”

Hunk smiled and that seemed to settle it. Lance turned to his room, once again getting ready to leap into another room. However, just as he was about to jump, he had a sudden realization, “Ohh my god, Hunk. Keith is my roommate!”

“Yeah, I know that. You’ve told me like a hundred times now.”

“That means that he is in the room!”

“Ahh, how did we not think about that?! What do we do now?” 

As they were freaking out, Lance heard a shout from above, “Would you just bring them up already?!”

Lance felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Keith’s voice, but he quickly suppressed the feeling. “You better not be on my side of the room!”

“I’m on my side! I can just hear you two from up here since you didn’t shut your stupid window!” Keith yelled back

Lance was about to tell Keith that his window was not stupid when Hunk gripped his shoulder. “Let’s just get her up there; we can work it out when we are all up there.”

Lance huffed, “Fine.”

He jumped up to the third floor with ease. He met Keith’s eyes and glared at him as he laid Pidge onto his bed. “Don’t touch her.”

Keith looked surprised, “She needs to be treated. I can smell the burn marks on her. She has obvious head trauma.” He made a move to step closer to the line of the room.

“Don’t even think about it.” Lance glowered at him, “I’ll deal with it when Hunk is up here.”

Keith glared at him, but didn’t move from his spot close to the line. Lance took that as a sign to jump down and get Hunk.

Hunk was pacing where Lance had left him. He was happy to see Lance, but he could practically feel the anger on Lance when he approached. Lance had Hunk get on his back and leapt back up into the room before he could ask Lance what had happened.

Hunk climbed off Lance’s back when they landed and noticed Keith glaring at Lance with his arms crossed against his chest. “Umm, hi. My name is Hunk.”

Keith spared Hunk a glance, “Keith. Now what are you planning to do?” He asked while looking back to Lance. “You have a very wounded person in our room. You won’t let me come over to help check on them. Plus, it seems like you are keeping this a secret since you didn’t do the sensible thing and bring them to someone that could properly examine and treat her.”

Lance had been ignoring Keith as he had made his way to his dresser that held his first aid kit, bringing it over to his bed. Hunk saw the storm coming, and he decided it was best to take the kit from Lance and start prepping to stop the bleeding on Pidge’s face. 

”I don’t even want to hear what you think is sensible considering that you let yourself go crazy from not drinking anything for at least over two months!” Lance shouted, storming over to the line. “I’m keeping a promise. You have no right to tell me what to do.”

Keith followed Lance’s lead and stepped up to the line, scowling at him all the while. “I am not telling you what to do. I am just pointing out that it is not a good idea to bring someone that is as injured as her to our room.”

“I’ve helped treat other creatures that had similar injuries before. I know what I’m doing.”

“Helping isn’t the same as actually doing. I’ve treated head injuries before. At least let me help with that.”

“Oh, so you think you’re better than me just because you’ve done that?”

“That’s not what I’m saying, and you know it.”

Before Lance could say something back, Hunk was in between the two of them. “Look guys, I know you two don’t get along. It’s very obvious. However, right now, she needs help. I know how to treat burn wounds since I’ve burned my own hands enough time, but I have no idea how to actually help with head injuries.”

Lance looked to Hunk, “He’s not allowed on my side.”

Hunk groaned, “Ughhhh, you are killing me Lance.” He wiped his hands across his face. “I’m calling for an exception. Let’s call it the injured party exception. If someone needs help with an injury, such as our dear friend on the bed over there, the whole room becomes neutral. As soon as treatment is done, you get your side of the room back. Please, Lance?”

Lance looked at Hunk’s puppy dog eyes and glanced back at Pidge. Hunk was right. Pidge needed help, and Lance knew he could treat the scrapes that Pidge had, but he didn’t know how to treat a head wound. 

“Fine. Fine, okay?” Lance said begrudgingly. “But only because Hunk is asking. Injured party exception is in play.”

Both Hunk and Keith sighed in relief. Keith moved past Lance and went straight to Pidge to examine her head injury. Lance watched him closely, making sure he wasn’t doing anything to further injure his friend. He could tell that Keith was very familiar with what he was doing judging by his quick handy work with examining her and addressing the wound. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Hunk asked while looking over Keith’s shoulder, “She still hasn’t woken up.”

Keith continued to wrap Pidge’s head in a bandage while he answered Hunk, “She definitely has a concussion. I wouldn’t say it is a bad one, but she should wake up any time now. Just make sure that she doesn’t move around too much for the next few days.”

Lance and Hunk let out a breath of relief hearing that she was going to be okay. Lance might not like Keith, but he was still happy that there was someone that was around to help his new friend. 

“Thank you so much, Keith! You’re a life saver!” Hunk exclaimed, picking Keith up in a hug. Keith looked very uncomfortable, but didn’t say anything.

“Injured party exception is now done, so you can go back to your side of the room now.” Lance said sitting down on his bed beside Pidge. He crossed his arms staring Keith down.

As Hunk set Keith down, Keith cocked his eyebrow and matched Lance’s stare. “Injured party exception isn’t done yet.”

“What do you mean it’s not done yet? Pidge is going to be fine now that her wounds were addressed. You don’t have to be on my side for her to heal.”

“I’m not talking about her.” Keith huffed

Lance looked at Keith strangely, not understanding what he was getting at. Pidge was fine and so was Hunk. He didn’t see any reason for Keith to be on his side of the line anymore.

Keith rolled his eyes when Lance didn’t respond. “Give me your hands.”

“What?! No way!” Lance shouted “I’m not letting you drink anymore blood!”

“I don’t want your blood you idiot!” Keith yelled back “You’re hands are really burned. Have you not noticed?”

Lance uncrossed his arms and lifted his hands up to look at them. Keith was right; his hands were very nasty looking. He must not have noticed from the adrenaline of rescuing Pidge, getting her to safety, and arguing with Keith. His hands were going to hurt for a few days even with his fast healing rate, and it would only be worse if they weren’t cleaned and bandaged.

Hunk gasped when he saw Lance’s hands, “Dude, why didn’t you tell me that you were hurt?! I could have carried Pidge!”

Lance looked away from his hands to Hunk, “I guess I didn’t notice. Can’t you do something about them, Hunk? You said that you’ve burned your hands a lot.”

“No way, Lance. Pidge’s burns weren’t that bad, but those need to be treated differently. I’m scared I’ll accidently make them worst.” Hunk said nervously.

Keith waited patiently before becoming aggravated, “Just let me clean and bandage them real quick. I promise that I won’t be on your side of the room if you just let me treat them before they become infected.”

Lance really wanted to protest, but infections were the biggest killers of vampires. Vampires were not immune to sickness or infections like most stories would have one to believe. Being healthy and well taken cared are just as important to vampires and their longevity as it is to many other creatures. 

He didn’t say anything, but stuck his hands out towards Keith. Keith took that as cue to quickly get to work on his hands.

Lance couldn’t explain the feeling of Keith touching his skin. It brought back the recent memory of Keith taking him down, but instead of feeling fear of being bit again, it was a feeling of relief. He refused to have this feeling, so he shoved it to the furthest part of mind to suppress it. The bond that was forced onto him would eventually cause him to weaken his resolve. However, he planned to resist it for as long as he could. It would be his decision when he chose to forgive Keith, if he ever chose to do so.

There was an instinct to look at Keith, and Lance instantly regretted following it. Keith looked to have been done with wrapping Lance’s hand, but he hadn’t let go, and was instead, staring at Lance’s face. As soon as Keith felt Lance’s eyes on him, he met his gaze. As soon as their eyes met, Keith obviously faked a cough and quickly looked away. Lance could have sworn that he saw a blush across Keith’s cheeks, but Keith had stood up and moved away from him before he could get a better look.

“Okay, your hands should be good for now. Just make sure to change out the bandages until the burn heals.” Keith said as he walked to his side of the room.

Lance had forgotten that Hunk and Pidge were in the room until he heard Hunk sigh in relief. “I’m so glad you’re okay now, buddy! I would have felt so bad if you got hurt.”

“Umm, thank you, Hunk.” Lance said distractedly, finally taking his eyes off of Keith. “I can take you down and walk you back to your dorm if you want me to. I’m gonna let Pidge keep the bed for tonight, or until she wakes up.”

“You can just take me down.” Hunk replied, “You’ve already had a rough night, and I’m fine as long as I stay on the lighted pathway.”

Lance would argue about taking Hunk back to his dorm, but he was already exhausted and wanted to sleep before he passed out away from his pillows. He figured he was going to have to take the pillows that Pidge wasn’t laying her head on. He had some extra sheets in his closet, so he would just take those out and sleep on the floor.

He took Hunk out through the window and said his goodbyes before jumping back into the room and executing his game plan of pillows and sheets. He figured that he shouldn’t put his comforter on Pidge since he knew she would be hot from the burn wounds, so he threw a light sheet over her just in case. He looked over to see that Keith was already in his bed with his back turn towards Lance and Pidge. As much as he didn’t want to be, he was thankful that Keith was able to help Pidge. He had only known her for a few days, but he cared for her as if he had known her his whole life. 

While curling up on the floor, he decided it was best to go ahead and say it, especially since he figured Keith wouldn’t hear since he looked to be asleep. “Thank you for helping Pidge,” He whispered, “and I guess I should say thank you for helping with my hands, so… thank you.”

As exhaustion took over him and brought him to a deep sleep, he didn’t hear the whispered, “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This semester is over! This chapter took a little longer to get done since I was finishing a 34 paged research paper and writing a script of one of my classes :( But everything is done and passed! I tried to make this chapter longer than the last few to make up for it. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out this month since I don't start back until next month! Thank y'all for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feet suck.

Lance awoke to a foot hitting his face. 

He immediately sat up and was about to launch himself at whoever had done it, but then he saw Pidge sitting up and looking around in a daze. Relief washed over him to see that she was conscious and able to sit up on her own. She looked like she could fall right back into the bed and sleep for a lot longer, but Lance wanted to talk with her and make sure she was aware of what happened.

“Pidge?” He addressed her hesitantly, unsure how she would respond yet, “How are you feeling?”

She slowly lowered her gaze to Lance and watched him for a few seconds. “How do you think I feel?” she asked “I feel like I was in an explosion.”

Lance huffed out a laugh. At least she was aware enough to be sarcastic. Her hair was extremely disheveled and wild, soot covering her. Lance was definitely going to have to wash his sheets after she left.

He stood up and softly placed the back of his hand on her forehead. It was still really warm, but he figured it would be since it would take a while for her burns to heal. She weakly attempted to smack his hand away, but gave up when she most have felt a twinge of pain. 

“Seriously,” Lance sighed, “I've been worried about you since you hadn’t woken up.”

Pidge gave him a small smile, her facial expression mixed with guilt, exhaustion, and affection. “I promise I'm fine. I accidentally knocked over one of the tubes and it caused the fire. I tripped and bumped into my bookcase, and it fell down on me and I couldn't get out from under it.” She paused, and he could see that she was in pain with remembering it. “I knew Matt would be really mad at me, so you and Hunk were the only ones that I knew to call. As soon as you got off the phone I called Hunk, and then something else blew up on my lab table and I guess that’s what knocked me out since I don't remember anything other than just now waking up in here.” 

Lance sat beside her and gently put his arm over her shoulder, “Well, we got you out, Matt doesn't know, and you're awake. That’s all that matters.” 

They smiled at each other, content to sit in companionable silence. That is until he realized that some of her bandages needed to be changed.

“We need to change some of these out.” Lance said pointing at one of the bandages with blood trying to soak through. “I'll have to call Hunk and see if he has any extras since we used all of mine last night.”

Lance went to get up to find his phone when someone he forgot shared the room with him spoke up, “I have bandages with me.”

Keith was sitting on the side of his bed watching Lance and Pidge. Lance was a little startled to see Keith in the room since he was always gone when Lance had woken up for the last few days. He was also regretful to see that Keith's hair, more of a mullet if he was being honest, was just as wild as Pidge's currently was. It was freaking adorable and Lance wishes he had never seen it.

“How long have you been watching us?” Lance asks in an accusing tone.

Keith quirked an eyebrow at him, “Since you were smacked in the face with her foot.”

“Wha- I wasn't- I wasn't smacked in the face!” Lance sputtered, reddening with embarrassment. 

“Then what do you call a sudden foot in the face?” Keith asked sarcastically 

Lance glowered at him, “I call it being gently awakened. Why were you watching me? Huh?”

It was Keith's turn to blush slightly, “I wasn’t watching you! I just happened to wake up and see it happen.”

Pidge was watching them quietly, not sure who this new person was. However, she figured she was the main reason for the argument between the two vampires. 

“Did I really step on your face?” she asked

Lance looked away from Keith to Pidge. She looked guilty, and he hated seeing that expression on her face.

“You touched it with your foot. You didn't stomp on me.” Lance said as he started to stand up “It didn’t hurt at all, just woke me up. You had no idea I was down there, so I promise it’s okay. Now let's get those bandages changed and find someone to do a full evaluation.”

The guilt lessened on her face. He could tell that she was still feeling bad about stepping on him, but he didn’t know how to make her feel better.

“I thought it was pretty funny.” Keith said with a smug look on his face. “I'm pretty sure one of your toes poked in his nose.”

Lance was about to break his rule about crossing the line, he really was. However, Pidge started laughing, and Lance felt relief wash over him. She might have been laughing at what Keith said, but he was glad to see her without the look of guilt on her face. 

Pidge clutches her side while she was calming down and looked over to Keith. “So who are you? I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet.”

Lance rolled eyes, “Probably because it's not a pleasure.” He said under his breath.

Pidge went to kick him in the leg but he stepped out if the way. “Says you.” Then she gasped, “Ohhhh, he must be Keith! The one that bit you!” 

“Don't remind me!” Lance hollered at back at her.

“You told her about it?” Keith asked in disbelief.

The disbelief in his voice short of confused Lance. Sure, Lance didn't want to broadcast what happened, but he was allowed to tell his friends about it. He was about to tell Keith as much, but Pidge had bolted up and was across the room before Lance could stop her.

She was in front of Keith before the guy could even react, “What does it feel like to be feral? I read in some books that feral vampires go into a blank state of mind and that they will attack anything. Do your eyes really change color? How big do your fangs grow? Is your hair normally this long, or is it a vampire thing? The only vampire I've met is Lance, and his hair is short. How old are you? What's your family heritage? Can I study the effects of the bite? Ohh what am I saying? I was going to already study it while hanging out with Lance. Speaking of your fangs, can I see them?”

By the time she stopped asking questions, she was gasping for breath. Her eyes were still sparkling with curiosity looking to Keith for answers.

Keith looked at her sort of bug eyed and looked over her shoulder to Lance, but Lance was just as confused as he was and shrugged his shoulders. Keith looked back to Pidge, “Umm, my fangs won't come out unless I feel threatened or hungry. Why don’t you sit down? You more than likely have a concussion and shouldn’t be moving around to much.”

Pidge obliged while Keith got up to grab his bandages. It was evident that she was still extremely tired as soon as she sat on the mattress. Lance was almost scared that she was about to fall asleep before Keith even walked the few steps back to her by the way her head was nodding.

Lance decided it was best to try to keep Pidge up by talking to her. “Hey, Pidge. So why didn’t you want your brother to know what happened? He could have gotten to you a lot sooner than me and Hunk.”

Her head was still bobbing steadily up and down, but straightened as soon as Lance started talking. “Umm, well… I've been known to experiment a lot, and this isn't the first time something broke or a fire started. So Matt told me that all of my stuff would be confiscated if something happened again. I like messing with stuff, so I didn’t want him to be true to his word.”

That was easy enough to understand. Lance knew how older siblings were; when they make a threat, the threat shouldn’t be ignored. 

“Okay, that’s understandable.” He started, “But what I don’t understand is how the fire was only in your room and not spreading anywhere else.”

“It was only in your room?” Keith asked

Pidge huffed a laugh. “Precaution I took yesterday. I have a friend that’s a witch, so I asked her to put a spell on my room so that what happened in my room stays in my room.” She took a deep breath as Keith started to remove the bloody bandages and started to replace them. “I guess it worked well since you said it was only in my room. I have to make sure to thank her again.”

As Keith was removing the main bandage on her head, he asked, “So how do you plan to explain these bandages to your brother?”

“I have a friend with a salamander.” She said as if that made any sense.

“You mean the lizard? How is that going to help?” Lance questioned

He had a feeling that she would have rolled her eyes if she had the energy to spare. “It's a fire salamander. They can create a fire or stop it, but that’s not the only cool things they can do. They can heal fire wounds. That means it can help get rid of my burns. The witch that put the spell on my room can also help with the head injury. So that means that I can get it all done today before Matt is any the wiser.”

“That's nice and all, but how do you plan on getting to them.”

“You got me here. You'll take me to them.” Pidge replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

“What if I have something planned?”

“Lance, you and I both know the only plan you would have had would have been to get me and Hunk to go the library with you.” Pidge deadpanned

“We don’t know that!” Lance hollered at her.

Keith had been observing the two since he had gotten finished redoing the bandages, but decided to include himself, “I didn’t peg you for reading books.”

Why did this guy feel like he needed to but in? He and Pidge were having a pleasant conversation, well, maybe not exactly pleasant, but it was between the two of them. 

“I didn’t peg you for having a mullet, but I guess we were both wrong.” Awesome comeback was what Lance thought that was.

Keith sighed, “I don’t have mullet.”

“Pidge, tell him that he has a mullet.”

Pidge's head bobbed back up from where it was, obvious she was nodding off to sleep again. She examined Keith more closely, squinting her eyes as if that would give her a better view. “Well, it's kind of hard to determine with his hair being nappy right now-"

“My hair's not nappy.” Keith interrupted

“But,” she continued, pretending she hadn’t heard anything, “signs show that you do have business in the front and a party in the back.”

Keith groaned and rolled his eyes. “Is that any way to speak to a person who helped address your injuries?”

Pidge shrugged a little, “I'm just stating facts.” 

Keith stared her down for a bit, but decidedly chose that arguing with her wouldn’t get him anywhere. He started to pack away his left over bandages and glanced over to Lance. 

Lance had just been watching the two, wanting to let Pidge continue talking. If she was talking, that meant she was still alive and not in danger. He was more than happy to see her talking, even if it was with Keith.

“So what are you even reading at the library to have two people read with you? Classes don’t even start until Monday; that's five days away.” Keith pointed out.

“We're researching how to break a curse! It's so cool!” Pidge answered before Lance was able to say anything. “I already have, like ten curses I want to try out…” she paused seeing that the boys were looking at her strangely, “not on anyone, of course.”

“What curse are you all trying to break?” Keith questioned

“It's none of your business.” Lance said, crossing his arms. “Now, if you don't mind, I need to get Pidge to the salamander thingy. I don't need her brother getting angry.”

“Fire salamander.” Pidge corrected, “Now come pick me up and take me away.” She threw her arms out dramatically, but seemed to regret from the look of pain that crossed her face.

Keith sighed and walked over to Pidge and held out his hand to her when he saw that Lance wasn’t moving from his spot. “You're wasting your time if you're going to wait for him to cross the line.” 

Pidge glanced at Keith's hand, then to Lance who was still where he was, then back to Keith. She took his hand and let him help her up. It was hard to see how she was able to cross the room earlier with how she was having to depend on Keith to help her walk. Lance figured it was the excitement and curiosity she had wanting to ask Keith all of those questions. Lance met them in the middle and let Pidge cross the line before he reached for her and let her settle against him. Lance peered at Keith for a moment before lifting Pidge into his arms to take her out of the room. Keith looked as if he wanted to say something but decidedly didn't. 

“Umm, bye Keith.” Pidge called over Lance's shoulder,  
“Thank you for helping me… even if present company was more than likely rude.” She added while pointedly looking at Lance. 

“I'm a delight.” Lance grumbled while approaching the window. Taking the elevator and using doors would be a lot easier, but Lance didn’t feel like anyone asking questions about him having an injured necromancer that was snuck in.

Keith waved to Pidge, “You're welcome. I hope you get better soon.”

Pidge waved back as Lance ducked through the window and jumped down.

“What's that?” Pidge asked excitedly as they landed.

Lance glimpsed to where she was looking and saw the blob. He honestly had no idea what it was, and he currently wasn't exactly interested in investigating at the moment. By the last few days, the blob would be in this spot again the next day.

“We will ask the nice blob what he is later.” He replied, “First you gotta tell me where I need to take you.”

She look disappointed not getting to study the blob, but he knew that she was the type of creature to come back and have a thorough investigation. “Let’s go to the fire demons' dorm first. A family friend of mine is the one with the fire salamander.”

“Ughhhhh" Lance groaned, “I'm so tired of fire. Why can't you have water sprites as family friends?”

“Mush! Onwards we go!” Pidge shouted as she ignored Lance.

Lance sighed for what was the hundredth time that day and marched onwards to get his pyromaniac friend fixed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got another chapter out this month! The plan is to try for every other week, so let's hope for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire still sucks.

The fire demon dorm would be about as much as one would expect it to be. However, to Lance's dismay, it was on fire. He knew he should have expected it, but there was hope for it to be just a really cool paint job. But no, it had to be more fire. Pidge seemed completely unfazed as Lance hesitantly approached the flaming dorm, so Lance knew he shouldn’t worry much about it.

When they got to the door step, Lance was surprised to not feel the heat from the flames. It was warm, as warm as the weather already was.

“Knock on the door, Lance.”

“Don't you think we've had enough fire for this year?”

“This fire won't hurt us unless we are intruders. Fire demons hate intruders.”

“I would think any creature would hate intruders.”

Pidge sighed and reached out to the door and knocked. “See my hand is perfectly fine.” She said while shoving her hand in Lance's face.

Lance would have knocked her hand away if he wasn't holding her, but he didn't want to accidentally drop her. “If you don’t move your hand, I will bite it.”

She rolled her eyes but moved her hand. Then smirked as a thought crossed her mind. “Would I get to bond with the great Lance. Or is that reserved for Keith?”

“No. I wouldn't even waste my time to drink any of your blood.” Lance deadpanned. “I heard necromancers blood tastes like dirt. You know, since you all dig up dead things.”

“I would take offence to that, but your probably right.”

The door to the dorm opened to reveal an extremely handsome demon. Thanks to him only wearing shorts, it was easy to appreciate his toned body. Like seriously, demons had an unfair advantage of good looks that even rivaled vampires. Lance noticed the demon's blood red eyes examining the scene before him. Which is completely understandable since it's not every day one sees a vampire carrying a disheveled necromancer to your door step.

“Rover!” Pidge shouted excitedly, “You'll never guess what happened last night. There was this explosion, and a shelve fell on me and knocked me out. Then two new and amazing friends of mine came and saved me!”

Rover must have been used to Pidge's excited outbursts since he gave no reaction to her story. Instead, he looked over his shoulder and yelled, “Flamy!”

Lance was confused as to what was happening and it must have showed on his face. “Flamy is the fire salamander I was telling you about.”

“You named a fire salamander ‘Flamy?’” he asked bewildered. 

“Pidge named him Flamy.” Rover replied. His voice was sultry smooth. It wasn’t hard to believe that humans would confuse demons for a succubus or incubus. “She insisted on it when I got it.”

“It's a great name, you guys are just mean.” Pidge pouted. “Now hand me over to Rover.”

Lance glanced from Pidge to Rover. “Why do I need to hand you over?”

“It takes a while for the effects of the healing to occur.” Pidge said as Rover started to lift her from Lance's arms. “I don't want to make you wait for me. Rover isn't one to talk much to people he just met, so it would be pretty boring.”

“What about your head injury?” Lance asked

“Rover will help me get to my witch friend. He's used to me having to help me when I turn myself, so I promise I am in good hands.” She reassured after seeing the worries look in Lance's face. “After I'm done getting all fixed up, I will text you and we can meet up with Hunk somewhere.”

Lance was still a little reluctant to leave Pidge with someone else, but he was relieved that Rover apparently had experience with Pidge injuring herself. She waved goodbye to Lance as Rover carried her into the lobby if the dorm room. He saw a small red blue scurry up the side of Rover before the door to the dorm started to close, so he assumed it was Flamy. Hopefully Pidge would get treated quickly and they could meet just so he could make she was okay. He considered talking to Matt so that she wouldn’t have as much access to things that might blow up, but he didn’t want to betray his friend's trust. 

As he was wondering around campus to see which buildings his classes were in, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that Hunk had texted him. 

_HUNK: Is Pidge up? Is she alive? Please tell me that she survived the night!!_

_LANCE: She woke up and is alive 🙌 I brought her to this fire demon that her family is friends with. Apparently he has a lizard thing that can heal her burn injuries._

_HUNK: Thank goodness!!!! I was worrying all night! I couldn't sleep, so I made a lot of cookies. I'll bring them when we all meet up. Are we going to visit her later???_

_LANCE: She said that she would text me after her witch friend does something witchy to her head and makes it better._

_HUNK: Did you really have to use that pun?_

_LANCE: You know I had to._

_HUNK: *face palm* Well at least Pidge is going to survive._

_LANCE: Same. I’m walking around campus. Wanna join?_

_HUNK: I was actually gonna try to take a nap now that I know she's alive. Sorry :(_

_LANCE: It's all good! I'll probably head back to my dorm and make Allura show me around the campus._

_HUNK: Okie dokie! Text me when we're going to meet up with Pidge!!_

_LANCE: I got you :)_

Well now Lance didn't know what to do for the next few hours. Sure, he could go bother Allura, but he still wasn’t ready for her to try to talk about what happened the other night. The talk was inevitable, but like most things, Lance was willing to push it back for as long as he could.

As he was wondering on one of the many sidewalks, he noticed that he was receiving a few strange looks. Even some goatmen were looking at him funny and avoided walking past him on the walkway. Lance knew he was good looking, so he was sort of baffled as to why other creatures were avoiding him.

Then he caught a glance if his reflection from one of the windows he was passing by.

Holy crap he looked horrible.

His hair looked like a bird's nest and had ash all over and in it. He hadn’t changed clothes before he left, so they were covered in ash also and burned in a few spots. His skin looked horrid, and he knew he was going to have to do an intensive skin care routine to help it before his skin broke out. Not mention that he probably stunk since he hadn’t had a shower after the fire. No wonder creatures were avoiding him.  
He immediately turned in the direction of his dorm and walked quickly back to it, trying to steer clear from other creatures on his way back. He knew going through the lobby wasn't an option since Allura mentioned before that she and Shiro typically hang out there in the mornings to visit with the other vampires that meander through. He knew that Keith was most likely still in the room, but he needed a change of clothes and his things for the shower. So he begrudgingly walked to his side of the dorm.

The blob wasn’t outside anymore, and honestly Lance didn't care to understand what was going through its head. Well, if it had a head to go through; he couldn't really tell if it had eyes, so he was going to assume the best. 

As Lance entered the room, he noticed that Keith was fiddling with a knife. He hid the knife behind him when he noticed Lance enter the room. 

“So how is Pidge?” Keith asked

“She's fine. Some acquaintances she has ate capable of healing her, so she got me to take her to them.” Lance wanted to be sarcastic or say something snide to Keith, but he felt he owed him at least an honest (though small) update on her. After all, the guy did help keep Pidge out when he could have ignored her.

Keith nodded in reply, “Good. Bandages are nice and all, but actual treatment goes a long way.”

Lance grunted in his own way if stubborn agreement and began to gather his things. He didn't want to talk or see Keith anymore than he had to.

“Umm,” Keith started, “Speaking of bandages and all, can I see your hands?”

Well that wasn't what he was expecting. Lance choked and coughed in surprise and also fumbled to grab his facial cream that slipped from his grasp. “No no no no no!” He spluttered, “Why do you want my hands? Are you trying to bite me again?!”

The other vampire looked annoyed by the accusation, but chose to ignore it. “I was going to check on the burn wounds, but forget it. You clearly don't trust me even though I helped you and your friends last night.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Lance said angrily. “Trust? You want me to trust the guy who attacked and sucked my blood? The guy who couldn't take enough care of himself and forced this damn curse of a bond? How hard is it to suck it up and drink some animal blood? Vampires have to do it nowadays! It's not that hard! Now I have to suffer the consequences of your own actions when all I wanted to do was enjoy my years at college. But no, _you had to bite me!_ ”

“l know I wasn't in the right mind, but your just as in fault as I am.” Keith replied extremely frustrated. “But _you_ have some blame in this also. Instead of going to get the dorm supervisor, _you_ tried to handle a vampire that hadn't drank blood in a while. _You_ tried to reason with me when I clearly wasn't in the right mind. And you, _you_ were the one that offered.”

A million possible responses went through Lance's head, but all he was seeing was red. He took a step forward, so badly wanting to attack Keith, but seeing the line shook him out of his fury that was steadily building. 

“Open the door.” He angrily whispered

Keith looked hurt beyond words. Clearly having heard Lance, knowing he made a mistake in his words.

Apparently he was taking to long to answer since Lance yelled, “Open the damn door, Keith! I just want to go to the showers without having to jump out the stupid window.” He started to move around and gather his things into his arms while speaking. “And I’m not gonna break the line rule because I keep my promises and I don’t break an oath.”

He didn’t know what to say. He knew that he messed up. He didn’t want to argue with Lance, didn’t want to see him this angry. He had liked the banter that they had had last night when he was helping Pidge. It wasn’t hostile, and he thought that there might have been a chance that he and Lance could even possibly reconcile. So instead of making things worse, he walked to the door and swung it open to Lance's stupid side of the line. Lance didn’t say anything as he walked out the door, not even bothering to close it.

As soon as Keith could see that Lance entered the elevator, he stalked to his bed and flung himself on it and groaned. Lance hated him and he didn’t know what to do about it. He knew that he had a valid reason if course, what with Keith biting him all. But come on. He was trying to make amends and Lance just wasn’t having it.

There was only one creature he knew that could help him. 

He needed to talk to Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that change I'm perspective. These next few chapters will be in Keith's POV! And we get to see more Shiro! Yay! Will our boys ever get along?? We shall see o_o
> 
> So I totally had this ready a few days ago....but I forgot to post it. Sorry 😅 College has started back up, but I will do my best to do a couple updates each month.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice sucks.

“Well that was a stupid thing to say.”

  
Keith huffed a breath of annoyance. Maybe coming to talk to Shiro was the wrong thing to do.

  
He had come to Shiro's room after Lance had left so that he could get some kind of advice or at least talk it out with someone. Luckily, Shiro was by himself in his room since he didn’t have to share it with anyone. His room looked like a scene from a medieval movie set. The guy had remodeled the room to look like a castle, and got away with it since he was the dorm advisor. There were even swords from the times that Shiro had served as a true knight. Shiro had always had a soft spot for humans and had often fought along them in their petty wars.

  
“I know it was stupid.” Keith groaned while burying his head in his hands. “But Lance was being a jerk and I let it get to me. He won't let me talk to him, Shiro. I-I know that I messed up, biting him and all. But I feel like he was already angry at me before that. Allura knows why I turned down the proposal, so I thought she had already told her family since she kept on telling me about how she shares everything with Lance.”

  
Shiro looked at the young vampire with pity. Keith had always been like a little brother to Shiro since his parents never had any other children. The only people that knew why he had turned down the proposal with Allura were Shiro and Allura. He had a feeling that his parents knew, but they didn’t pressure him into telling him. They had immediately backed Keith up when he said he didn’t want to marry Allura, and had gone as far to reach out to the Shirogane family to help settle the oncoming repercussions of his choice. Allura had been more than understanding and Shiro was even grateful that he had the opportunity to meet her and gratefully accepted to marry her.

  
“Allura probably felt that you would be uncomfortable with her telling others.” Shiro started, “I mean, you've only actually told me and her about it.”

  
Keith groaned for what felt like the millionth time since he started talking with Shiro. “I know the world has supposedly changed a lot since I was born.” He paused, mulling over his thoughts. “But… vampires move both slower and faster than the world's ideals. For beings that live forever, we sure are stuck in the past. I mean look at your room!”

  
Shiro gasped, throwing a hand to his chest in offense. “There is nothing wrong with my room! This was my favorite style that the world went through!”

  
It felt like talking to Shiro wasn’t going to get him anywhere. For a big brother, he wasn’t giving any big brother type of advice.

  
The look Keith must have been giving made Shiro feel bad for the poor boy. It's one thing to make someone mad for something you know you did, but a completely different thing to have someone mad at you for reasons you don’t know.

  
“Look, Keith.” Shiro started in a soft voice. “Maybe the best thing to do for now is to give him a little space. I know there isn't really much space you can give when you two share a room, but let him work through his feelings. The bond might make that hard as time starts to pass, but give him a few weeks.”

  
Keith glanced to Shiro. All he wanted to do was make things right, and he hated to just wait and not do anything. But Shiro was most likely right; he needed to give Lance his space to work through his own feelings. He hated it when Shiro was right.

  
“Fine. I'll leave him alone for a while.”

 

* * *

And he honestly had planned on leaving Lance alone. However, fate seemed to have a different plan for them.

  
How could they have every single class the same semester? Keith had been doing good the week leading up to class. He hadn’t spoken to Lance, hadn't looked at him (okay maybe when Lance wasn’t paying attention he spared some glances), and he hadn’t crossed the stupid line. Lance would still use the window to get in and out of the room, but Keith tried his best to leave the door cracked when he knew Lance would be coming back soon. Lance's friends, Hunk and Pidge, would greet Keith any time they saw him on campus. Pidge had even become friends with him, and would always try to hang out with him when she wasn’t with Lance, Hunk, or doing any of her weird experiments.

  
Everything started to go wrong when Lance had shown up to his first class a few minutes late. _“Sorry, professor. One of my bats had flew into a window, and I had to make sure it was okay.”_ The professor didn't seem to care as it pointed a hoof to the only available seat. You know, the one that was by Keith. Lance's smile had immediately dropped in clear displeasure as soon as he saw he had to sit by Keith. He didn't say anything as he flopped into the seat, and kept his eyes forward. Keith didn't expect anything else, but it still hurt and it felt like life was throwing him under the bus.

  
The next class was a building over, so when Keith noticed he and Lance were walking in the same direction, he tried his best to walk quickly to the building so Lance didn’t think he was following him. Luckily Hunk was in the class, so Lance sat by him as soon as he saw him and Keith sat on the other side of the room by what seemed to be faun.

  
Three classes later, each with Lance in them had Keith questioning if he and Lance shared the same major of astrophysics. Universities, such as the one Keith attended, had programs for humanoid looking creatures to better fit in human society to blend in. Keith had always liked looking to the stars, so he figured that astrophysics would be a good degree. Sure, he would have a life time to do whatever he felt like, but this degree seemed a good start.

  
Pidge had agreed to meet up with Keith after both of them had finished classes for the day, so he headed to their planned meeting spot at one of the cafes on campus. She was already sitting down at one the tables in the back corner of room already drinking something and paying attention to her laptop.

  
“What? You didn’t get me anything?” Keith joked walking up to the table and laying his backpack in one of the chairs.

  
Pidge glanced up from her computer. “I ordered you some coffee. It should be ready any minute now.”

  
“You're the best.”

  
“Trust me, I know.”

  
Keith laughed as he heard his name called and went to grab his coffee. The best thing about Pidge was that he didn’t feel that he needed to control what he said since she was already saying whatever crossed her mind. She was an accepting friend, and she never brought up Lance around him. Just endless questions about vampires.

  
As soon as Keith returned to the table, Pidge turned her computer towards Keith. “So is true that you will die if silver touches you?”

  
He looked at the computer screen to see a badly painted picture of what he could only assume was supposed to be a vampire having melted silver poured over it. Sighing, he turned the screen back to Pidge.

“Honestly, Pidge. Most anything would die if they had melted silver poured over them.”

  
“The picture is just an example, Keith.” She stated. “The question was if it touched _you_ , would it kill you?”

  
This is how many of their conversations had gone over the last week. He had been able to limit her into only asking about three vampire related questions in any of the times they got to sit down and visit. She mainly liked to ask about questions about what could kill a vampire, but he chose to believe it was because she wants to avoid killing him.

  
“No, silver doesn’t kill vampires.” Keith told her begrudgingly. “For some it's no more than a bee sting. Personally, I’m not a fan of it. Werewolves are the ones that don’t fare so well with silver.”

  
Pidge pouted at the information, but let the topic drop. “Well, let me tell you about one of my professors that I ended up with! In my biology-"

  
“Which biology?” Keith interrupted.

  
“In my _human_ biology class,” Pidge continued, “my professor is a goblin. Like of all the creatures that could teach a course about humans, they chose one if the none humanoid creatures. It was so small and green.”

  
“You're small and wear a lot of green.”

  
After tearing out a piece if paper from her notebook, balling it up, and chunking it at Keith, Pidge continued. “It was so hard to understand what it was saying, so I’m pretty sure I’m just gonna end up reading the book and teaching myself about human biology.”

  
“That doesn’t seem as bad as a issue as my issue.” Keith said under his breath.

  
Pidge's attention was peaked. “I didn’t really consider it an issue, Keithy. Tell me your issue. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-"

  
“Oh my goodness! Stop!” Keith groaned, immediately regretting saying anything. “It- it's just that I’ve been trying to avoid someone-"

  
“We all know who you're avoiding.”

  
“I've been trying to avoid _someone_ , but I ended up having every single class as them. How does that even happen?”

  
“Every single class?”

  
“Unfortunately.”

  
“Wow, that’s rough.” She replied.

  
“I don’t know what to do Pidge!” Keith whined, banging his head to the table. “I've been trying to give them space, but how can I give him space when we are almost always in the same room?”

  
Pidge stayed quiet for a while, contemplating on how she should answer Keith. “Well, why don’t you take this as an opportunity?”

  
“How can this be anything other than a curse?”

  
“Baby steps. Nod your head to him in greeting. Your showing that you are acknowledging him, but not that you are going to actually interact to him.”

  
“He won't even look at me other than to give me death glares.”

  
Pidge looked onto her friend with sympathy. This past week has been a little better for Lance since he wasn’t constantly ranting about what Keith said or did, but he also spent a lot of time studying in the library about curses. It was hard having two friends where one didn’t like the other and the other was clearly trying to fix things.

  
“Look, Keith.” Pidge started. “I know that he is being hard headed right now, but give him a little more time. I don't know how this bond thing works, and I assure you that I am studying it like crazy, but there doesn’t look to be a way out of it. He's scared. Let him work it out.”

  
“Ughhhhh, I hate it when you are right and make sense.”

  
“Dang right I’m right.” Pidge beamed. “Now give me your stupid phone number, so that I can text you during my biology class to give you play-by-play of what the goblin says.”

  
“I told you that I don’t have a phone. Never needed one.”

  
“What if I can’t make it to one of our meeting spots? What are you gonna do? What if I need you, Keith?" She whined loudly.

  
“Just use one of my bats.” Keith said dismissively.

  
“I can have one if your bats?!”

  
Keith looked over to her. “You can make a contract with it to be able to communicate with me. You can’t have it.”

  
Pidge was beaming with the news. “Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s go make a contract!” She yelled while vaulting from her seat.

  
“I'll have to make sure she signs an agreement about not doing any experiments on the poor thing.” Keith sighed as he grabbed both his and Pidge's things since she had left it behind in her hurry. Seriously, how has this necromancer survived so long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all!!!!! I got Kingdom Hearts 3, and I cried watching the opening. My childhood, finally in my hands and playable!!!!! This chapter felt like a filler to me, but I wanted to make sure I got it out before the end of the month. Let me know what y'all think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations kinda suck.

It was relatively easy to create the contract between Pidge and one of his bats when he finally convinced one to interact with her. Many animals aren’t comfortable and are cautious around necromancers, but Keith knew he had a few bats that were strong willed. The bat that made the contract only bit Pidge three times before the contract was even made, so Keith would say it was a great first meeting.

Sending messages via bats is very convenient. It is almost like speaking in the phone, except for the part were you have to wait for the bat to make it from one person to the another. Pidge had taken full advantage of having a bat to communicate with Keith considering how often the poor bat was traveling between the two. After the first week of the bat coming and going from the room, Lance stopped paying mind to it and had even left the window of the room cracked wide enough for it. 

Speaking of Lance, Keith was still having the problem of the vampire not even paying attention to him except for the first few questioning stares he gave him when the bat first started flying into the window. 

“Is this your bat?” Lance had asked

“It made a contract with Pidge to be a messenger.” Keith simply replied

After that, Lance had opened the window and didn’t ask anymore questions about it. 

While it was great that Keith had a friend, he did find it exhausting having to worry if he was doing things right. He was used to only being around Shiro and in these last few years Allura had become a friend to him. The difference between Shiro, Allura, and Pidge was that only two of them knew Keith’s secret. Maybe talking to Pidge would help ease his mind.  
___________________________________________________

“Was I supposed to believe that was a secret?”

Okay, so maybe telling Pidge his secret wasn’t the best idea that Keith had had. 

“Who told you?” Keith asked worriedly. If Pidge knew, who else might know. “Was it Shiro? Allura? They promised they wouldn’t say anything!”

Luckily Keith was in Pidge’s now clean and safe room since it was sound proof and Pidge refused to be away from her current experiment. She had installed a ventilator and had her chemicals better organized. Pidge had sent him messages describing how Matt had some kind of sixth sense and had known that something had happened to Pidge. The head and burn injuries had been dealt with before Matt saw her, but he had already seen her room and made it her punishment to clean the room without spells. Keith had spent a few days helping her before she broke and snuck in her witch friend and convinced her to get rid of the fire damage. 

Keith was currently laying on her bed, pouring out his what was supposed to be secret, while she was at her desk measuring out liquids. “Pidge, please tell me.”

Pidge gently set down her equipment and turned to Keith. “Nobody told me, Keith.” She started with a confused look. “Have you been in a room with yourself? While you give me lots of great information and company, you also talk a lot about a certain someone.” A sly smile crossed her face and she nudged her glasses up, “It was the most logical conclusion.”

Keith groaned and threw himself against the mattress and sprawled out. Why did Pidge have to be so smart?  
“Am I that obvious.”

“Almost painfully.”

“Obvious for others to know?”

“I’m pretty sure Hunk knows, but he’s not the type of creature to disclose personal information without permission.”

“I don’t know. The other day he told me that you threw a piece of steak on the whiteboard during your human biology class to see how your goblin professor would react.” Keith deadpanned.

Pidge gasped, “That tattletale! But it still doesn’t count since I had sent you a detailed report later that evening! The professor just ate the meat without a second glance and carried on with the lesson.”

Keith sighed. If Hunk knew, then it was almost certain that he had told Lance since they were best friends. Then again, Hunk was a really good friend to Keith so far, so he might not have said anything yet. Why was having friends and secrets such a hard thing? 

A pitying look crossed Pidge’s face. Living creatures were interesting, but they were a lot more difficult to deal with than the dead. “Look, Keith. I want to be able to hang out with all of my friends in the same room without feeling like I have to chose a side. You…you guys are some of my best friends, and I hate that two of you are fighting because of a stupid misunderstanding.”

Well crap, Keith didn’t know she was feeling like that. She had never mentioned feeling like a choice had to be made, and seeing the look on her face right now made him know that he would do anything to make it go away. He wasn’t willing to lose a friend like Pidge, so he was going to have to do the one thing he didn’t want to currently do. 

“Okay, Pidge. I’m going to try to fix this.” Keith said, “You should never have been made to feel like there was a choice to make.”

Pidge gave him a weary look, “What do you mean by fixing it?”

“It’s time for me to talk to Lance.”  
__________________________________________________

Saying he was going to talk to Lance and actually talking to Lance are two totally separate things.

As soon as Keith had gotten to the dorm, Shiro had ambushed him and forced him to sit and listen to him to something about taking responsibility. He tried to be a good little brother and listen, but it was just the same speech he’s heard millions of times before. Ducking out as soon as Shiro had a resident come to complain about their roommate probably wasn’t real mature, yet he knew he would be there until the crack of dawn the next day before he could leave. 

Lance wasn’t in their room when he finally got there, and Keith didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. The sooner he spoke to him, the sooner he could get it out of the way and hopefully clear up any misunderstanding. However, just thinking about talking to Lance and telling him was stressing him out. What if he didn’t accept Keith? What if it made the situation worse? Yeah, Lance looked to be more accepting and with the times, but one could never tell with vampires. Maybe he should just leave and flee to a new country. Nothing ever went wrong with dropping out of school and moving to a new foreign land, right?

Just as he was about to run for it, Lance had jumped through the window. Why did Lance have to have to have the worst timing? Sure, Keith could take the blame for some of the timing, he had bad luck. But it really felt like fate or karma had it out for him.

As Keith was having an internal warfare, Lance was going about his routine normally. Ignoring Keith was not as easy as he thought it would be because of the stupid curse, or he at least chose to blame the curse instead of admitting he really enjoyed the way Keith’s hair was all tangled from him scrunching it with his hands. Which he seemed to be currently doing. 

Lance knew he should give the other vampire a break, but he truly didn’t know how to mend the riff that he knew he had started. Yeah, Keith shouldn’t have bit him, but Lance was using that as an excuse to be mad about him turning down his older sister. Speaking of his older sister, she had been giving him an ear full ever since the semester had started since she had seen him jumping out the window and had made him explain why. Maybe he could try to at least convince Keith to allow an exception for the door. Then again that would be a dick move since Lance was the one to initiate the line rule in the first place, plus Keith had been following the rules diligently, and he had even been leaving the door cracked occasionally so that Lance didn’t have to jump through the window. He had thought that Keith had been leaving the door ajar on accident in the beginning, but after it had happened for multiple times, he knew Keith was doing it on purpose.

Lance had been so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Keith calling out his name.

“Umm… Lance?” Keith called a bit louder.

“What do you want, Keith?” Lance replied out of impulse. Gosh, why couldn’t he just respond normally without being a jerk?

Okay, so this was a good start. Lance might sound aggravated, but at least he wasn’t giving Keith the silent treatment. “I know you don’t want to, and the last time it didn’t go well at all. Plus you probably have better things to do, and I don’t want to bother you-"

“Get to the point, Keith.” Lance cut in, saving Keith from rambling. 

“Yeah, right.” Keith took a quick breath in, “I want to talk to you… about things.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith, but didn’t oppose to him wanting to have a conversation. Lance was just thinking about having a conversation with him, he just didn’t realize it was going to be so soon.

He sighed, “What ‘things' are you wanting to talk about?”

Keith perked up. Lance was actually going to let him talk to him. “I know that you are angry with me for attacking you the first day we met… but I know that’s not the only thing you’re mad at me for.”

Lance crossed his arms and sat up on his bed. “Oh? And what else and I’m mad about?”

Keith was quite for a moment as he got his thoughts in order and tried to think of how he was going to word what he was going to say. “I’m pretty sure- no, I am sure that you’re mad at me because I declined the proposal with your family. Well, declined the proposal with Allura.”

“Go on.” Lance replied when Keith had gone quite. 

He took a deep breath, this was the part where he knew he had to be careful with what he said. “I have reasons why I decided to say no.”

“What? Was my sister not up to your standards?” Lance asked sarcastically. 

“No!” Keith replied a little loudly, “I mean- you’re sister is like one of the most perfect looking vampire out there, but there’s a lot of responsibility when you have to marry and join to clans together. And then you have to think about having to spend the rest of eternity with one individual, and-and especially when you know that individual isn’t the one for you-"

“Get to the point Keith!” Lance interjected, “All of this is just sounding like an excuse for you to not take responsibility. My sister is the best candidate when deciding to join clans, and she is the most loyal and dedicated vampire out there! But you didn’t want to give her a chance!”

“I couldn’t give her a chance, Lance! She isn’t the right one for me!” Keith started getting louder as Lance started to raise his voice. 

“Oh, is it because you think she isn’t good enough?”

“I’m trying to say it’s because I’m not good enough for her!”

“That’s still not a good excuse for denying the proposal”

“Does there really have to be an excuse for me not wanting to accept the proposal with her?”

“Of course there had to be! You not only rejected my sister, you rejected an alliance with our clan!”

“Well, I have the right to say no!”

“Okay! But why?!”

“It’s because I’m gay, Lance! It wouldn’t have been fair to me or Allura! She deserves better than just a marriage in name alone! She deserves to be with someone who can be with her, not me!”

Keith would have gone on, but he had to stop and catch his breath. This conversation was becoming too much, and he had just realized that he told Lance his secret. He hadn’t meant to say it like that, but Lance was yelling, he was yelling, and it just slipped out. And now Lance wasn’t saying anything, and Keith was too afraid to look up and over at him. The other vampire still probably thought that was an excuse and still be mad at him.

“I am so sorry, Keith.” Keith heard Lance let out in a small breath.

Keith quickly looked up in shock, “What?”

Lance most have moved during Keith’s silence since he was at the line. Keith looked to his face and saw that he looked completely guilty and conflicted. “I had no idea… and I said all that shit about you, and I didn’t listen when you tried to speak to me. Y-you were going through your own problems with this, and I was just being a jerk right from the start. I didn’t listen when Shiro or Allura were telling me to hear you out. I was being selfish and acting like a child.”

That was not what Keith was expecting. That was the complete opposite of what he was expecting. “Wait, so you’re okay… with me being gay?”

Lance looked genuinely surprised by the question. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well you know. Most vampires are stuck in the old past, and don’t really accept it.” Keith replied 

Lance actually laughed at that, “Keith, we're about the same age. Besides, I’m Bi. If anything that would make me more accepting of this.”

Wow, Keith felt like he was receiving one shocking revelation after the other. “So you’re not mad at me anymore?”

“If anything you should be mad at me for being a jerk to you.”

“I mean, you had your reasons. I should have explained why I denied the proposal in the first place. You were just looking out for your family.”

Lance seemed to release a sigh of relief, “Can we get rid of the line now. I feel like this would be a good first step to us making up.”

Keith stood up and huffed a laugh, “I don’t know. I seemed to have gotten the biggest advantage with it. Plus it has been very amusing watching you chose to jump in and out of the window.”

“Keith~” Lance whined, “This is the symbol of us tearing down the wall that was built between us.”

He smirked at that, “I guess when you put it that way.”

Lance’s smile grew bigger as he and Keith went to the end of the room where the tape started. As Lance went to reach for the tape, he had glanced at Keith, paused and frowned. “Keith, I’m going to ask you a question, and I want you to be a hundred percent honest with me.” 

Keith became a little cautious at Lance’s tone. “Sure. What’s the question?”

“This is only because I just got a look at your eyes since a few weeks ago, but when was the last time you fed on blood?”

Crap. Lance was gonna probably revoke their truce after Keith answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a month late!! I got behind with school assignments and had to take a little break, but I'm about to be done with some of my bigger assignments. I made it a tad bit longer than some of the other chapters to hopefully make up for it 😅


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations suck.

“Okay, so when you ask about the last time I ate, are you asking about the last time I ate like regular food?” Keith asked, breaking out in a sweat.

Lance was not amused if the dead look he was giving Keith said anything. “I couldn’t have been more clear when I used blood in my question.”

They both know the answer to the question, and Keith knew he didn’t have an excuse. He had always hated the taste of blood ever since the first time he had to drink it. The only blood he could tolerate was when his parents would share their own, which was every month while he was at home. When it was time for him to move into the dorms he had decided that he could last longer than the two months an average vampire can take without eating blood, so he had denied when his mother had offered him to feed before he had left. Obviously he was wrong considering the situation he was currently in.

“Would it make you feel any better if I told you I’m not feeling any of the effects yet?” Keith ask hesitantly.

Lance looked even more annoyed. “Emphasis on the word yet.” He said, “You have a big problem on focusing on the main parts of what you’re saying.”

Keith chewed on the inside of his lips while Lance stared him down. No doubt he was about to be forced to drink the nasty pigs blood Lance had stored in their room. “Okay, fine. I haven’t drank any since I attacked you.” 

Lance’s stare became even more darker and it was clear that Keith was in the wrong. He had plenty of opportunities to find blood considering that Shiro had even told him multiple times that the dorm has a supply of different animal blood stored. Plus, even if he and Lance were not getting along, he knew that the vampire would share from his 'piggy bank' if Keith really needed it.  
“I haven’t drank anything since last week.” Lance sighed after watching Keith fidget in the spot he was standing in. “So if you’re waiting for me to offer you my blood again you will have to wait until tomorrow.”

“What?” Keith asked in disbelief. Surely Lance didn’t suggest what he thought he was suggesting.

Lance started reaching for the tape dividing the room. When he didn’t reply Keith went to the other side of the room and started to peal the tape off from it. The other vampire seemed to be mulling over what he was going to say, so Keith thought it best to be silent and wait for him to explain. 

When they met in the middle, Lance handed Keith the tape he collected and walked over to his own bed with his hands tangling in his hair. Keith threw the tape away and started to move closer to Lance, but stopped when he reached where the tape had been.

Lance must have noticed him hesitating. “The line isn’t there anymore, you’re free to come to my side if you want to.” He took his hands out of his hair and jokingly glared at Keith, “As long as you don’t mess up my stuff.”

Keith huffed a laugh and walked closer to Lance. “You know that you don’t have to offer.”

“I know I don’t.” Lance said looking towards the ground. “It’s… I already know that what happened can’t be undone. And trust me, it’s not from a lack of research. I’m not ready to finish this on my side, but the least I can do is to offer you my blood when you need it.”

“I can still drink other blood.” Keith replied, feeling guilty that Lance would even offer now. 

“You can, but you won’t. Plus, from what I read and understand, after vampires… form a bond, they become accustomed to each other’s blood.” Lance sighed deeply. “Telling how you already hate the taste of animal blood, which is crazy, you probably won’t even be able to stomach it anymore.”

The guilt just kept on pouring onto Keith. He knew that he couldn’t help that he hated the taste of most blood, but he hated even more that he dragged Lance into a situation that was irreversible. “I’m sorry, Lance.”

Lance looked up with a small grin, “I am too, mullet.”

“I don’t have a mullet.” Keith said, touching his hair defensively.

“Keep lying to yourself.”

Keith rolled his eyes and went to his side of the room to sit on his bed. As he sat down, Pidge’s bat flew into the room to deliver a message to him. Sending and receiving messages via bats is a very convenient form of conversing since only the people sending and receiving the bat can understand it. 

“Dude, why are you using bats for sending messages? Just get phone.” Lance said while watching Keith trying to listen to the bat.

Keith only spared Lance a glance as he finished listening to the bat. Apparently Pidge brought back a rat she had been keeping as a pet. She knew that Keith was curious about how things acted when they were brought back from the dead, so she was inviting him over to check it out.

“I’ve lived for a couple hundred years without a phone, and I can do it for another couple of hundred years.” Keith replied after he saw Lance still looking over at him. “Umm…” he hesitated, “So Pidge wants me to check out her rat that she brought back from the dead… do you want to come with me?”

Lance looked shocked by the question but his expression seemed to be pleased that Keith would ask him. It was going to take Keith some getting used seeing Lance not looking at him in disdain. 

Lance hopped off his bed, “I’ve always wanted to see something that was resurrected. She had mentioned that she was going to have to bring back something soon, but only necromancers were allowed to see the resurrection process.”

“So that’s a yes?” Keith asked slightly nervous.

The other vampire laughed. “Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.”

Keith turned and started to move towards the door, but saw from the corner of his eye that Lance was heading towards his window. He smiled as he realized Lance forgot that he was free to use the door since the line was gone. 

“Lance.” He called out before Lance made it out the window.

Lance turned from the window with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

He covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at the poor boy, and pointed towards the door. Realization crossed Lance’s face and he blushed slightly as he made his way to the door to leave with Keith.

Both vampires were happy that they didn’t encounter their older siblings on that way out of the dorm. Both had been on their cases about getting along, but both had been too prideful and nervous about making up with each other. They didn’t day it to each other, however, they knew that they wanted to get used to each other before Allura or Shiro mentioned it. The walk over to the necromancer dorm was agonizingly silent. Neither familiar with each other and the atmosphere was still awkward. Keith noticed that Lance would seem about to speak, but always ended up slightly shaking his head and not saying anything. He knew he should try to break the silence, yet he also knew he was horrible at starting and keeping a conversation going, so he stayed silent, willing for Lance to speak.

The silence was finally broken when Matt was storming out of the dorm with Pidge calling out after him. 

“Matt!” she yelled, “I forgot it was your turn!”

“No you didn’t!” Matted hollered back, still walking away from her. “Mr. Squeakers was in my room for a reason yesterday.”

“I promised Keith that he could see him after I brought it back.”

Matt turned back around and stopped, almost causing Pidge to collide with him. “You owe me one, Pidge.”

“What do you want?” Pidge asked with a sigh of relief. 

Matt rubbed his chin in thought and caught a glimpse or Keith and Lance from the corner of his eye. A sinister smile crossed his face as he looked back down in Pidge. “I get to tell them how you got your nickname.”

Horror came upon Pidge’s face as she realized that Lance and Keith had been watching the two Holt’s arguing. “Please chose something else, Matt. Anything but that.”

“Lance! Keith!” Matt called out to them holding Pidge back by pushing her head back while she was trying to punch him. “Do you two want to hear a little secret?”

“Matt!”

Lance looked to Keith and shrugged. “Should we help her?”

Keith places a hand on his hip and looks over at Matt and Pidge. “I mean, I’ve personally been curious about the nickname.”

“Come on guys!” Pidge yelled at the two vampires. “I’m gonna let you two look at a resurrected rat!”

Matt raised an eyebrow at the them. “What’s your call?”

Keith met Lance’s eye, “I kinda want to see the rat.”

Lance laughed, “Yeah, we can force her another day to tell us.”

Matt shrugged and let go of Pidge’s head, not bothering to catch her as she fell to the ground. “Suit yourselves.” He said as he walked away.

They went over to Pidge to help her up. “Not a word.” She said as she took each of their hands.

Straight faces were kept and lips were sealed as the three went into the necromancer dorm.

Pidge stood between Keith and Lance while they got into the elevator. A smug grin grew on Pidge’s face as the doors closed. “Sooooooo,” she started, drawing out the word, “when did you two acknowledge each other?”

Keith coughed into his fist while Lance stuttered, “I don’t- we don’t. What do you mean?”

She smirked up at Lance. “Ohh, I don’t know. It’s just, I sent a message to Keith, you know the roommate you weren’t talking to. And it’s crazy how you two showed up together, seemingly knowing that a resurrected rat was to be seem, even speaking to each other.”

Lance seemed at a loss for words, so Keith decided to step in. “Considering how we didn’t get to hear about your name, maybe it’s only fair you don’t get to know why we’re talking to each other.”

Pidge puffed out her cheeks, “That’s a low blow.”

The rest of the elevator ride was silent. Though Keith was just happy it wasn’t the awkward silence that he and Lance had earlier. Pidge just had something about her that eased any atmosphere she was around.   
As the doors opened on the right floor, Pidge bounded out leaving the boys to follow her. The only difference that Keith saw in the room since the last time he visited as few days ago was a cage on her lab desk surrounded by some scorch marks.

“Please don’t tell me you were playing with fire again.” He heard Lance say to Pidge.

“Me?” Pudge scoffed, placing her hand on her chest. “I was just simply doing the work of my species.”

Lance rolled his eyes and walked past Keith to stare at the rat in the cage. Keith followed behind and leaned over to look in. 

“Pidge?” Keith started, “You said Mr. Squeakers had died right?”

“Uh huh.” Pidge replied, struggling to get between the vampires to view her work.

“It still looks dead.” Lance cut in.

Pidge had gotten tired of trying to move in between the boys and settled to stand on the other side of Keith. “Poke the cage and wake him up.”

“That’s just rude.” Keith said, clicking his tongue. 

“So rude.” Lance said in agreement. 

“Ohh will you two just move!” Pidge groaned while failing to shove Keith out of the way.

“My day off is ruined now.” Keith jeered while grinning at Lance. “First my hair is mocked, and then I get called out to look at a dead rat.”

Lance nodded his head. “Yeah, dead rats aren’t my thing.”

“Mr. Squeakers is alive! If you two doofuses would get out the way, I could show you.” She huffed. 

Keith finally stepped out of her way, being careful that she didn’t trip and fall again. She made sure to glare at both of them before turning back to the cage and muttering under her breath. “Just wait until I tell Hunk about this.”

Pidge started poking the cage, and almost immediately the rat jumped awake. Keith didn’t know if Lance had saw it before it died, but Keith noticed that it’s eyes were a completely different color. It seemed more sluggish than last time, but it also seemed more dangerous. 

“Does it look more creepy cause it was dead?” Lance asked curiously.

Pidge ignored the comment. “Things that get brought back by necromancers take on part of the person that brought them back.” She explained. “It’s like a tiny piece of our soul goes into them. Smaller things, like this rat, are easily brought back.”

“So that’s why it looks creepy.” Lance said with seemingly clear understanding. “It’s part you.”

Lance pretended to be hurt when she decked him in the arm. "If you two can’t appreciate the amazingness of what I have done, then you’re free to leave.” She said grumpily. 

Keith shrugged, “I think it’s pretty neat.”

“Of course you would think it’s neat, you have weird taste.”

“Shut up, Lance. My taste is just fine.”

“Did I say weird? I meant picky.”

“I’m not picky.”

“And you don’t have a mullet.” 

Pidge sighed as she was stuck between the two of them fighting. At least this was more along friendly bickering rather than actual fighting. “Okay, okay. Finish this argument away from Mr. Squeakers. Being dead and brought back to life takes a lot out of you.”

The vampires stopped bickering, both feeling a little embarrassed that they forgot Pidge was in between them.

“Okay, I need to get back to my room anyway.” Lance yielded first. “Tomorrow is going to be exhausting, and I need beauty sleep.”

“Why’ tomorrow going to be exhausting?” Pidge innocently asked.

Lance’s face broke out into a blush as he realized what he said. “Ummm, nothing. You know, the weekend is always exhausting. And-um, studying. Big test coming up. Bye!” He quickly fled the room, leaving Keith and Pidge by themselves. 

Pidge looked up to Keith, “What was that about?”

Keith felt a slight blush on his cheeks, but was able to manage it for the most part. “No idea. I’ll see you later.” He said moving towards the door.

Pidge watched as Keith left the room after Lance. She knew that something was up with them, and she was planning to get to the bottom of it. There was just one pixie she needed to call for backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, I'm so sorry this is late! Life had been extremely hectic for the past few months. It made me extremely happy to see some of y'all comment on the story while I was away :) I have a class this month, so I will try to work around it to get another chapter out this month!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know if there is anything that needs to be fixed, or if there is any confusion! Let me know if there is any creature and monsters you want to see in this monster university!


End file.
